Because You Live
by croaker001
Summary: Lilly, who recently lost her husband, is the new art teacher. Miley, dealing with typical teenage drama, is the student. Will sparks fly? Liley. Originally written by Sophi20, edited by me.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Sophi20 decided she could no longer continue Because You Live, so she sent me everything she had written and I am going to take it over, although she is going to help me with it some. I was hoping to get more caught up in my reading, but I have put Sophi20 off too long already. I am going through each chapter and making any corrections I feel necessary, but the first several chapters will be largely how she wrote them originally. This is a Liley story, don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana or its actors, actresses or characters. If a relationship between and adult 24 and a teenager 17, both female, bothers you, please do not read.

**Chapter 1**

Lilly was looking at her schedule for the new semester. She had just moved to sunny California in Culver City. She loved the warm days in comparison with New York. Now she was looking forward to having new students and, hopefully, being able to inspire some creativeness in her young pupils.

"Mommy, Mommy!" A little toddler with pig tales, brown hair, and big blue eyes, came running to the sofa where Lilly was sitting.

"What is it Molly?" she asked, picking the little girl up and placing her in her lap.

"Mommy, I'm scawed."

"Oh honey, why are you scared?"

"Becwas daddy not here."

"Oh baby we talked about this, daddy is in heaven with God and the Angels."

"But why?"

"Mmmh… arg… well, he was killed in the war, hun. He isn't coming back, my darling," she said, with tears gathering in both sets of eyes. Lilly cradled the little girl, humming a soothing tune to calm both their nerves.

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby?"

"Will daddy wash me?"

"Of course, darling. He will be watching over both of us. In fact, I am quite certain he is our guardian angel."

"Wow, he's an Angel!"

"Yes I am quite positive about it." She gave her a kiss on her head.

"Yay! Momma, can we go to the beech tomawow?"

"No, not tomorrow, because I have school and you, dear, have day care."

"Oh, will you be thea?"

Lilly smiled. "Yes, I'll be right next door."

"Okey."

"Now let's get you your bath ready."

Lilly picked up her daughter and headed upstairs to prepare the bath, as well as pick out both pajamas and clothes for tomorrow.

Once Molly's bath was done, Lilly read her a story, and then she put her to sleep. After one last kiss on her forehead, she headed to her room.

Lilly took a shower, got ready for bed, and, before she went to sleep, took the picture next to her bed stand and gave it a kiss.

"Good night Oliver, we sure miss you."

With that last thought she fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Lilly was just looking over her new classroom. Soon the kids in her first period class would be coming in. These would also be her homeroom kids, but only because the teacher who was supposed to be their homeroom teacher was going through treatment for cancer, so she could not be there in the mornings. However, no student was to be informed of this until Mrs. Fern was able and ready to share it herself.

"Well, I hope this goes well," Lilly said to herself. Just then, the second bell rang and kids started coming in.

They all stopped at the door, shocked to see a young teacher there and not their previous teacher, the ancient Mrs. Apple.

"Who are you?" a young man with blonde, sandy hair asked.

"Oh, I am your new art teacher and, for the time being, your homeroom teacher as well. But please take a seat at one of the tables and we will get to know each other."

The kids did as the teacher asked. Once seated, they all looked at her intently until one boy raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Ok, so where is Mrs. Apple? Did she die?"

"Um, no, she retired and I took her place."

"Oh. So what is your name, Miss…?"

"Right, my name is Lilly Ok...Truscott, but you can call me Ms. Truscott or Ms. T, although outside of school Lilly is fine, as long as it isn't a school outing, but I, well, you get the idea," she said, blushing just a tad.

"Oh, okay," all the kids replied.

"Now, as you can see, there are index cards in front of you. I know you're probably tired of always doing this at the beginning of every school year, but I must ask you to fill it out like this. First, put your name at the top with last name first then your first name followed by your middle initial, if you have one. Second, write your e-mail, but not your personal one, only your school e-mail. Third, list your cell or home phone number. I know that sounds weird, I thought so as well, but they want it in case of an emergency or something like that. Fourth, write your favorite painter or artist, and, lastly, your favorite piece of art work."

All the kids nodded their heads and did as instructed.

One girl raised her hand. "Yes?" Lilly asked.

"Um, how do you spell your name?"

"Oh, right, silly me. I'll write it on the board." She did just that, walking to the small black board at the back of her desk and she wrote her name.

Once all the kids were done with their index cards, Lilly proceeded to talk about what the class would entail.

"Ok, this is my third year as a teacher, number one. Number two, I taught at a really bad public school in New York before coming here, meaning I have seen it all. And some students tried to pull a bad stunt when I was seven months pregnant, which means, if I hurt them, I am definitely not afraid of any of you. Third, I do want to learn your names, so pass the index cards forward and I'll pick them up. When I call your name, please just say who is your favorite artist and why, and there is a reason why I am asking this in particular."

They all gulped and passed the index cards forward.

"Mikayla Gonzales?"

"Here," Mikayla said as she raised her hand.

"Nice to meet you. Now, who is your favorite artist?"

"Um, I'd have to say Monet."

"Good. Why?"

"Well, because I like the softness that he has shown in his work, at least the ones I have been able to see, anyway."

"Great, that sounds lovely. Um, Sarah Fallows?" Sarah raised her hand "And my favorite artist is Leonardo Da Vinci, and not because of the Da Vinci Code, because of his blue period and some other art."

"Well nice. Let's see… Jake Ryan?"

"Oh, you can call me JR, Ms. T. Um, my fave artist is Andy Warhol, because he was sure of himself and he took his own path. I mean most artists do, but he was the man back then."

"Alright I guess that is a good answer. Miley Stewart?" Lilly had to sort of hold her breath when she saw Miley, as she had the most beautiful eyes Lilly had ever seen, and her chestnut hair was lovely.

"Well, my favorite artist is Jackson Pollock. I just love his style, the whole thing of splashing paint over a canvas. It makes me feel good just to think about, it is liberating really. I also like how he was able to make something out of it, the scheme of the colors, just everything fit so perfectly together. Sad that he died, and how he died, like so many other artists."

Lilly soon learned the names of the other two students, Marissa Haggis and Jason Liberty. It was a small class, but she liked it more that way.

"Well, now I am going to give you the syllabus to the class. Don't be alarmed, this is just so you know what we will be working on during the whole school year. In case I'm not here, you will know what you must do. I am not saying that the substitute teacher won't get the itinerary, but, just in case."

"Wow, this is a lot of work for an art class," Jason said.

"Well, see, none of you have to work at the same pace, except for the written essay, the two tests, and the quizzes."

"You're kidding, right?" Mikayla asked.

"No, I'm not. There will be terminology, history, and other things you will need to demonstrate your knowledge of. Now, the essay is on your favorite artist, so it is good to know most of you have a clear vision as to why you like that specific artist. If you want to change your mind during the semester, that's fine. As you can see, the essay is worth half your grade, so that's why I asked what I did. It must be on someone you truly like and are familiar with. You will have from the beginning of April to start on this essay, and you will also be able to use your time from this class to work on it. We'll be going to the school's library for that month, and on May 29th you will turn in your project and I shall grade it by June 3rd. Any questions, and no funny remarks please?"

Miley raised her hand.

"It's Miley right?" At Miley's nod, she continued. "You have a question?"

"Yes, it says here we need a book."

"Well, yes and no. Yes, you'll be using a book, but I will be giving you copies of the chapters we will be discussing. Quite frankly, I do not see the point of you paying so much for a book that I can make copies of. You are lucky you're such a small class, though, otherwise you'd have to. Does that answer your question?" Lilly inquired, smiling a little.

"Yes," Miley replied.

"Ms. Truscott, why does it say here that every other Friday is free?"

"I am glad you noticed, Mikayla. Well, it means that on those days, if you have not finished a project, you have that time to finish it in time for me to grade it. If you are done by then, then you are free to do what you wish, within reason, of course."

"Cool!" All the kids said in unison.

"Now, to your right, well, the right of the class anyway, there is hot cocoa and donuts. This is a privilege I am giving you, since I know many of you don't get to eat breakfast. That way you can have something in your stomachs 'til snack time. You spill, you clean it up, and you are responsible for your area and the class room as well. Which means no paint fights or any of that stuff. Are we clear?"

"Yes Ms. Truscott."

"Good. Now relax, get something to eat, and enjoy. On Wednesday, we shall begin." With that she sat down at her desk and went through more papers for her next class, which began in 20 minutes.

Miley approached Lilly's desk. Lilly looked up and smiled at Miley. "Yes Miley?"

"Do you think, perhaps, you could... er… well, I could bring in a movie of Jackson Pollock that I have? You know, to show to the class?"

"Miley, that is a wonderful idea. We'll figure something out later, but for now, remind me every now and then. I'll try to figure out when it will fit in the schedule. You know, tell you what." She paused, thinking. "If, say, three weeks from now, everyone has finished their work by Wednesday, we can put it on free Friday. Actually, it would have to be four weeks, now that I think about it, but you get the idea. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes, that's more than ok. Thanks. I just thought it would be a good idea," Miley responded.

"Great. Well, who knows, perhaps it will encourage the rest of the class to do the same, and for them to finish their work on time," Lilly said with a smile, leaning forward on the desk with her arms crossed over each other.

"Thanks Ms. Truscott. You know, I hope I don't spoil this, but you seem like a cool teacher," Miley said sincerely with a small smile.

"Why thank you Miley. You seem like a cool girl, too. But I am a teacher after all, so there might be times I am not that cool."

"That's ok, it's all part of the job," Miley replied as she left for her next class, since the bell had just rung. Jake was waiting for her, draping his arm around her shoulders as she exited the room. They continued on in the direction of her next class.

**AN: **Hope you all like it so far. Review if you feel like it. Oh, and Molly's speech is purposely written incorrectly.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ** Miley is 17 in this story, Lilly is 24, and she has a two year old daughter. This is a Liley story. If any of this offends you, please stop reading now. Rated M for safety.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or its characters.

**Chapter 2**

Standing behind her desk, Lilly was writing the terms for her class on the blackboard. Next Monday the students would have a pop quiz. So far, the following was written:

Content: The expression, essential meaning, significance, or aesthetic value of a work of art.

Expression: 1. The manifestation trough artistic form of thought, emotion, or quality of meaning. 2. In art, expression is synonymous with the term content.

Form: The organization or inventive arrangement of all the visual elements according to the principles that will develop unity in the art work.

Unity: The result of bringing the elements of art into the appropriate ratio between harmony and variety to achieve a sense of oneness.

Harmony: The quality of relating the visual elements of a composition. Harmony is achieved by the repetition of characteristics that are the same or similar. These cohesive factors create pleasing interaction.

Volume: A measurable area defined or occupied space.

She continued with some more terms and a few key points along with a few diagrams on the board.

The bell rang and the students started to pile in.

"Good morning Ms. Truscott," the students said as they came in and took their seats.

"Good morning class. Okay, before you eat, I would like you to first write these terms and key points in a notebook," she said, pointing to the board. "I will be giving you a sheet of paper so you can draw these two diagrams. Please draw the name pointed at where I indicated. Which, by the way, I should have asked you to bring one notebook specifically for this class, so please get one by next class."

They all nodded and did as told. Once done, Lilly let them get up and eat. She had brought croissants this time, along with some apple juice. While they ate, Lilly proceeded to tell them what else they would do today.

"In your syllabus, you see that today we will draw something asymmetrical. That means it does not have a beginning or end, or at least you can't really pin point where the drawing starts or ends. Later, on Friday, we will give it color. I also want it to be made using lines, squares, triangles, circles and rectangles. Any questions? If you have a question while you're doing your work, please don't hesitate to ask."

Mikayla raised her hand.

"Yes Mikayla?"

"Um, what exactly are we doing?"

"Well, in simple terms, you just draw using lines, squares, triangles, circles and rectangles whatever you wish it does not have to have a definite height, length, beginning or end. However, it must cover all of the paper, one way or another, but the shapes don't have to be the same height or length. Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah, I think so," Mikayla answered, still unsure.

"Don't worry, it will be fine. Now come with me to the back of the room so I can give you materials to use."

"Mik, no worries. If anything, I can help you," Miley offered.

"Yeah, but you never have problems with art. After all, you have won the art contest three years in a row."

"Really Miley?" Lilly asked, surprised with this new bit of information.

Miley blushed a little. "Yes, although, Sarah also won two years in a row," she responded, indicating the other girl.

"But Miles, you are way better than me," Sarah said.

"Well, I do love art," Miley answered, still a little bit embarrassed.

"Good. Well, enough chit chat. Here are the sheets of paper for you guys to use. There are pencils and erasers at the other table over there, where the brushes and spatulas are."

Once everyone was working, Lilly walked around to each table, checking how they were all doing. After a while, Lilly told those who had finished the drawing that they could proceed to color with colored pencils. She went to the cabinet where the colored pencils were and gave each student a box.

When the bell rang, ending the period, they all put their work in a cubby and returned the materials where they belonged. Lilly stopped Miley, asking her to stay back for a second.

"I know this might be out of the blue, but, by any chance have you ever heard of the LA Arts Scholarship Competition?"

"No."

"Well, it is a competition where high school students enter three of their best works of art in the hopes of winning a college scholarship. 1st is a full scholarship, 2nd half, 3rd $25,000, and 4th $15,000."

"Wow, that sounds awesome," Miley said.

"If you want, I can help you choose from your previous works, as well as some of the ones we'll do in this class, so you can enter. I will also gladly help you with the application, if that is alright with you and your family."

"Alright? It's more than alright," Miley said enthusiastically. "My dad does not plan on paying too much for college. That is part of the reason why I try so hard to get good grades, to get help to pay for college."

"We can talk more about this at lunch, if that's alright. But you should come 15 minutes after that bell, because I have to go check on Molly, my daughter, first. She is in the Day Care next door."

"Okay, well, see you then. Thanks Ms. Truscott."

"Bye. Have a nice day," Lilly called after her as the rest of the next class came into her class room.

Soon it was Lilly's free period, which happened to be fifth period. As she was leaving the teachers' lounge with coffee in hand, someone bumped into her, making her coffee spill on her white sleeveless shirt and mint green long skirt. When she looked at who had collided with her, she saw that it was Miley. The younger girl had fallen backwards, landing on her butt.

"Miley, are you ok? Why are you in such a hurry?"

When Miley looked up, she had a tear stained face.

"Oh Miley. What happened, honey?" Lilly asked, scrunching down and placing her left hand on top of Miley's right shoulder.

"Jake…Mik…kissing," Miley tried to say between sobs. When she looked at Lilly, she saw the coffee stain.

"Oh, I am so sorry Ms. Truscott. Let me help you clean up. Did it burn you?" She asked, concerned. She got up and Lilly did the same. She helped the young girl pick up some of her books that had fallen out of her grasp.

"Not much, it wasn't that hot."

Miley grabbed Lilly's hand and dragged her to the girls' bathroom. Miley took some paper towels and drenched them with water and soap. She started to dab at Lilly's shirt. Lilly held her breath a little at Miley's close proximity.

"I am so sorry," Miley said, her breath tickling Lilly a little. Lilly decided to stop Miley, placing her hand on the other girl's hand.

"It's ok Miley. Besides, there is no point for you to try and clean the stain out with soap and water, though it might help a smidge. I don't think this," pointing at her outfit, "is the big problem. Now would you mind telling me what got you so upset that you ran me over," she asked with a little smile.

"Oh Ms. Truscott, I just saw Mikayla and Jake kissing in one of the back rooms. I mean really making out!"

"I am so sorry, Miley," Lilly replied frowning, sad for the other girl.

"I just don't get it. I mean, Mikayla and I have been best friends since we were three years old. Why would she do this to me?!"

"Calm down, Miley." Lilly tried to sooth the girl, rubbing her back in a circular motion.

Miley balled her fist, her body shaking from crying and being so angry.

"I was going to do it with him, like really be with him, next week, since it's his birthday and his parents were going to be out. I mean I was really going to give myself to him, and this is what he does in return!"

"Well Miley, look at it in a positive way. Be thankful that you found out the truth before you did give yourself to him completely. Trust me, it would have been worse if you found out after you did so."

Miley nodded, wiping her eyes with the back of her sleeve. It was a light blue button down shirt, and underneath she had on a pink shirt, with the button down shirt open.

"Now, would you like some hot cocoa? There is some in the teachers' lounge. We can go in there and I can make you one. It might help you relax. I'll also write you a note for your next class."

"Thanks." Miley smiled and hugged the teacher, being appreciative of what she had done. Lilly hugged her back, but not too much, being careful since they were on school grounds. Anyone could walk in at any given moment.

Once they let go of each other, they went to the teachers' lounge and Lilly made Miley a cup of hot cocoa. She also gave her some chocolate chip cookies that she'd brought from home.

"Mmm. These cookies taste really good, and they're crispy, too."

"Why thank you, I made them myself. Molly loves them, she also likes the batter."

"I can see why, they're delicious. Thanks again for what you did back there. And for giving me some of these cookies and making me hot cocoa."

"No problem, Miley. If you ever need to talk, my door is always open. Let me write you that note so you won't get in trouble, and then I'll let you go. I have to do some stuff before I come back for six period."

"That's okay, I'll just tell the teacher I was in the bathroom."

"You sure? You'll be…" Lilly looked at the clock, "fifteen minutes late."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Miley said as she got up and headed outside.

"Well, if you're sure. See you later, Miley," Lilly said as she, too, headed out, going in the other direction.

"Thanks again," Miley said, continuing to where she was going before she collided with Lilly.

"No problem," Lilly said as she kept on walking. _Boy that was close. Thank goodness no one saw us in the bathroom together. Not that we were together, together, but still. Someone could see something, even if it's not there, and get us both in trouble, especially me._

Lilly shook that thought out of her head. Exiting through the main doors, she went towards the Day Care to go see how Molly was doing. She still had not gotten a cell phone, which would make it easier to check up on her daughter while working. But on the other hand, she always loved seeing her daughter, so maybe it was for the best.

**AN: **Hope you're still enjoying the story. If I'm off work again tomorrow, I will try to get the next chapter done. Thanks for reading. Review if you feel like it.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **This is a Liley story. Don't like, don't read. Rated M for safety.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hannah Montana or its characters. Story originally by Sophi20.

**Chapter 3**

"Lilly," Miley breathed, voice all raspy, giving a little moan while grinding against Lilly and kissing her neck.

"Miles, please don't stop, but you have to be quiet. Molly is next door," Lilly said as she moved her hips against the younger girl.

"Oh, Ms. Truscott," Miley panted.

"Miley!!"

Startled upright, Lilly sat on her bed, sweating from the dream.

"Oh, God, what in the world is wrong with me?" she mumbled to herself. Ever since that day in the bathroom, she couldn't stop thinking about that girl.

"I need to take a shower," she told herself, trying to shake her thoughts. With that, she got up, put on her slippers, picked out some panties and a bra, and grabbed her bathrobe. She ran a warm bath, adding some scented bubble bath. Once the water was ready, she took off her night gown and her very wet panties. She blushed a little when she saw just how wet they were. Washing them up in the sink, she hung them on one of the bathroom hooks near the door.

Once she got in and started to relax a little, she closed her eyes. But as soon as she did so, the images of the past nights flooded in like a tidal wave. She clenched her legs to try to stop the feelings that were brewing inside of her, but she soon knew that she could not fight it. Finally giving in, her right hand traveled south. She slowly began to pleasure herself, but almost as soon as she began, there was a soft knock on her bathroom door. Lilly heard a muffled, "Mommy ar you in thear?"

"Yes honey. Mommy will be right out." She sighed, taking her hand away from where it was, and focused on finishing her bath quickly, much to her dismay.

She got out, dried herself, and put on her undergarments and her bathrobe. She drained the bathtub and opened the door, only to see her little girl curled up in a fetal position on her bed. She ran her right hand through Molly's brown hair. "Sweetie, what's the matter?" she asked with concern.

"My tummy hurts, momma."

"Oh, okay. Come with mommy," she said as she opened her arms, letting the little girl latch onto her. She picked her up and lay down on the bed, making herself comfortable. Placing her baby on top of her, Lilly continued to run one hand through her hair, while the other did circles on the little toddler's back in a soothing motion. She hummed a little lullaby, trying to get Molly to rest some more. After all, it was only three in the morning.

Soon the little girl was sleeping, holding on to her mother. Lilly smiled, happy that her baby was resting, but still a little disappointed that she couldn't finish what she wanted. But her daughter always came first, no matter what. That was even true when Oliver and she wanted to be intimate. _How I miss you Ollie. Perhaps with you around, I would not be having these feelings and thoughts about Miley._

She decided to get a little bit more sleep. She wouldn't go to school if Molly was still feeling sick when they got up.

No sooner then she thought that, Molly got up and said she had to throw up. Lilly quickly took her to the bathroom, and throw up she did. "Mommy!" Molly bawled, crying from feeling so sick.

"Shh. There, there baby. Mommy is here, you'll feel better soon,'' Lilly comforted, trying to keep calm. But on the inside, she was a wreck. This would be the first time Molly was sick without having Oliver to at least talk to. Molly kept throwing up until there was nothing left in her stomach. Lilly washed her mouth and face, then took her to her bed. She lay her down, leaving Molly by herself so she could go get a sprite.

When she came back, Lilly gave her some with a straw, telling her to drink it slowly. Molly did the best she could, but all she wanted was for her mommy to hold her.

"Mommy, I feel bad," Molly whimpered between sobs, her little body shaking with each one.

"I know baby. When you feel a little bit better, I'll take you to the doctor to check on you. Okay darling?"

Molly nodded and kept on crying softly, holding on to her mother for dear life.

When eight am came, Lilly called and made an appointment with a Pediatrician close to where they lived. The appointment was for nine-thirty, so she had to get Molly ready as soon as possible. She dressed Molly in a cotton dress that had white and navy blue stripes, and a little navy blue bow right above the chest area. She left Molly's hair loose so she would not get a headache, but she did put on her two little pearl earrings. Once they were ready, she took her baby bag and went to her car. Opening the back door, she placed Molly in her car seat. Then she got in the driver's seat, placing the bag next to her on the passenger side, and headed off to the doctor's office.

When she got to the doctor's office, she filled out the necessary paper work and waited their turn. Molly started feeling warm, so she told the nurse at the desk. The nurse told the doctor and they took her back to take her weight, measurements, and vitals. As it turns out, she had 100.5 degree temperature, close to having a really bad fever. They gave her children's Tylenol right there to keep it from getting worse.

Then they went to the cubicle to wait for the doctor.

"Molly, honey, how are you feeling?" Lilly asked, even though she already knew the answer.

But Molly did not respond, instead she just kept her eyes closed. Lilly started to bounce her a little in her arms, her worry getting the best of her.

Shortly the doctor came in.

"Molly Aileen Oaken?"

"Yes Doctor."

"Are you mom?"

"Yes," Lilly replied.

"Well, what seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"Early this morning she woke up with a bad stomach ache, and then she threw up non-stop until she had nothing left. They said her temperature was 100.5 degrees."

"I see. Could you please put her up there?" He pointed to the paper covered examining table.

Lilly did as she was told, causing Molly to open her eyes briefly.

The doctor checked her breathing, heartbeat, reflexes, throat, eyes, and ears.

"Well, she has a really bad ear infection and a little bit of asthma."

"Okay. What do I need to get her?"

"I'll write a prescription for you. Give her three drops of this inside her ear, twice a day, once in the morning and once at night. For the asthma, give her Albuterol and Saline with this respiratory therapy that I'm prescribing. If you go to the store next door, they'll give you the mask for her, as well as the machine. First give her the Saline, then the Albuterol. She may become hyperactive from the albuterol, so don't worry too much. Also, her heart might beat faster because of it."

"Okay. Thank you Doctor…?" Lilly said as she picked up Molly, shaking the doctor's hand.

"Oh, right. I'm Doctor Sheppard."

"Thank you Dr. Sheppard."

"No problem. My secretary will give you my number and I'll also tell her to give you my cell, just in case. If she gets worse, don't hesitate to call me at any time."

With that, he opened the door for her and she left. She paid the deductible and took the card with the doctor's contact information. Walking to the medical supply store next door, she bought the necessary equipment for Molly. It only cost her $85.95, since Oliver had left her and Molly with good health insurance. She picked up the rest of the medication at CVS, then they went back home and she called the school. After explaining why she was not able to be there, and also apologizing for not calling earlier, Lilly thanked the Principal for understanding. She only encouraged Lilly to get a cell phone so they could avoid having the same problem in the future. With that issue resolved, Lilly spent the rest of the day caring for her sick daughter.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Soon morning came and Lilly made breakfast for her and Molly. The little girl ate the best she could, which was not much, just like the day before. Lilly decided she would take Molly to school with her, but first she stopped by to ask permission from the Principal.

The Principal, having a two-year-old and a four-year-old at home herself, told Lilly it was fine.

"Thank you so much Principal Gilbert."

"No problem Lilly. I would not permit this if I did not know the situation, besides which I prefer children to be close to their mother when they're sick. I have brought my own little ones from time to time when they were ill." Bending down a little to look at Molly, she spoke to the girl in a soothing voice, very different from the authoritative voice she uses daily. "I hope you feel better soon pumpkin."

Molly smiled weakly and buried her face in the crook of Lilly's neck.

"Well, I better head to my class room," Lilly said, still very thankful to Principal Gilbert.

"Lilly."

'Yes?"

"Please call me Susan."

"Are you sure? I mean, won't that be disrespectful considering you're my boss?"

"It's fine, really. We shouldn't let any of the students hear it, of course, but when it's just us, it's fine."

"Okay, you're the boss," Lilly said with a small smile.

With that Lilly left the office and headed to her classroom. She made up a playpen for Molly next to her desk.

Shortly, the bell for the first period rang. Miley and Jake were arguing about something when they came in the class room. Lilly looked at them sternly and said, "Keep it down you two. My baby is sleeping and she is very sick, so keep quiet or I'll kick you both out of my classroom." She kept her voice low, unwilling to disturb her daughter. No matter how attracted she may be to Miley, or how concerned she may be for the girl, her daughter always came first.

Miley and Jake both gulped, neither one having seen this side of their teacher before. She looked furious.

Miley sat at one table, Jake at another. Just then, Mikayla showed up along with everyone else. Mikayla sat down next to Jake and kissed his cheek. Miley looked at her with disgust. Sarah took the unoccupied seat by Miley.

Once Lilly was done covering Molly with her blanket, she turned to address the class.

"Okay. Today we have a little visitor in the class room. My daughter, Molly, is really sick, which is why I was not present yesterday. Since this is free Friday, you may do what you wish, so as long you don't make too much noise." With that she sat at her desk and lowered her head to her arms. She stayed like that for a little while to rest, since she did not get any sleep last night. This time, though, it wasn't thoughts of Miley that kept her up.

Miley just sat there acting all grumpy towards Mikayla and Jake.

"So Jake, tell me how much more you like me than Miley," Mikayla said in a low voice, but high enough that Miley could still hear her.

"Well, Mik, you sure do know how to give a good BJ, something that Miley would never even try to do. Oh wait, she was just bad at it," he said, laughing.

Miley had had enough so she got up and slapped Jake across the face. Pointing at him, she exclaimed, "Listen you pig, she may give good BJs, but I guarantee you that I would have done it better. And I would have loved you. But now I see you are a worthless piece of dirt." Waking up, Molly started crying, scared from all the commotion. Lilly picked her up and tried to calm her down.

"Shh Molly. It's ok, Mommy is here baby," she whispered, kissing Molly's forehead.

When Miley heard Molly crying, the blood drained from her face. She felt horrible for waking the girl up.

"Oh Ms. Truscott, I am so sorry I woke her up," she said, cautiously approaching the older woman and her child.

"It's ok Miley," she replied, trying not to lose her temper. Lilly sat bouncing her daughter in her arms and swaying from side to side to calm her down. Miley could not stop looking at Lilly with Molly in her arms. She felt a rush go through her body, but she could not quite place what it was.

Molly moved her head and she looked at Miley, staring. "Mommy, who is that lady?" she asked, pointing at Miley.

"Lady?!" Miley repeated with a surprised look.

Lilly laughed a little at that comment. "Well Molly, that Lady isn't really a lady. She is one of my students and her name is Miley."

"Hi Molly," Miley said, smiling at the young girl and waving a little.

"Hi Millie," Molly greeted, pronouncing Miley's name wrong in the process. Miley just smiled at Molly, chuckling a bit at her cuteness.

Lilly took a step closer to Miley and asked her to hold Molly for a second while she took both Jake and Mikayla to the principal's office.

"Miley, you are in charge of the class and of Molly until I come back. But please, Molly is your priority."

"Ok Ms. Truscott. Will do," Miley said, cradling Molly in her arms.

Lilly told the Principal what happened, including that Miley had slapped Jake across the face. The Principal sentenced Mikayla and Jake to three weeks detention, and Miley to one week. Miley was to serve her time in Lilly's classroom, since she did not want a repeat of what just happened. Seeing as detention was two hours long, she felt it was just asking for trouble to put all three students together.

Lilly came back to her classroom and what she saw melted her heart completely. Molly had fallen asleep in Miley's arms, something that Molly would not do with anyone except for herself, Oliver, or Lilly's mom Heather.

Miley looked at the door. "Hey Ms. Truscott. She fell asleep, but I didn't want to wake her up, so I just kept holding her."

"Thanks Miley. I'll just put her in her playpen." She took her daughter and put her down gently. Once she was tucked in, she addressed Miley.

"Miley, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you have one week of detention. You will be serving it with me in this classroom from 2:30 to 4:30."

"That's okay. I figured as much," Miley said while lowering her head.

"Hey, look at me," Lilly said, lifting Miley's chin up so she would look at her.

"Yeah?"

"It's alright, Miley. Everything will be fine. After Jake and Mikayla left the office, I asked the principal not to put it on your permanent record. She agreed as long as you don't fight again, and you fulfill your punishment." She still had her finger underneath Miley's chin and she slowly traced her finger along Miley's left cheek. When she saw what she was doing, Lilly retracted her finger as if she had been burned. Thankfully, there was no one in the classroom besides them. The second period students were on a field trip.

Miley kept staring at Lilly with her cheeks getting a pink tint on them. She felt her body heat up from how close they were, just inches separating them. She was going to hug the other woman but decided against it. Instead she walked over to the playpen and placed a gentle kiss on the top of Molly's head. "Feel better sweetheart," she whispered. Saying goodbye to Lilly, she left the room.

**AN: **Hope you're all still enjoying the story. I actually have to work tomorrow, but I don't think it will be a full day, so I may still be able to get the next chapter done. Thanks for reading. Review if you feel like it.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **The song is in _**bold italics. **_This is a Liley story. Don't like, don't read. Rated M for safety.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hannah Montana or its characters. Story originally by Sophi20.

**Chapter 4**

It was already October and almost half the school year had come and gone. Today was the students Talent Show. Lilly had thought that odd, since usually those took place more towards April and May. But regardless, she brought Molly with her since she usually enjoyed music so much.

After a few acts it was Miley's turn. She started to sing something that took Lilly by surprise and also took her breath away.

_**Do me a favor  
And tell me what you think about me **_

Miley looked straight at Lilly while singing that line.

_**Tell me how you want this to be  
Go out on a limb and just dream**_

She kept her eyes on her teacher for the rest of the song.

_**Paint a picture  
Choose your colors extra wise  
Especially what you put on my mind  
Imagine what it be like to touch the sky, yeah, yeah**_

_**Whoa oh, your thoughts are gonna pick me up  
Do you know it's good to feel so much**_

_**Whoa, you got my head in the clouds  
Whoa, you got me thinking out loud  
The more you dream about me the more I believe  
That nothing's ever out of reach  
So dream, dream, dream**_

_**I breathe your visions  
They pull me through the coldest of nights  
They steer me towards that moment in time  
When you show me what it means for you to be mine, yeah **_

Miley winked at Lilly and Molly giggled, causing Miley to smile and wave at the little girl.

_**Whoa, oh you're giving me the will to try  
Do you know that there's happy in these eyes**_

_**Whoa, you got my head in the clouds  
Whoa, you got me thinking out loud  
The more you dream about me the more I believe  
That nothing's ever out of reach  
So dream, dream, dream**_

_**It's like my birthday  
Every time you look at me**_

Lilly smiled up at the teenage girl as discreetly as possible, mouthing _meet me outside later_.

_**It's like the best thing  
Every time that you dream, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

Miley nodded slightly and continued with the song.

_**Whoa oh, your thoughts are gonna pick me up  
Do you know it's good to feel too much**_

_**Whoa, you got my head in the clouds  
Whoa, you got me thinking out loud  
The more you dream about me the more I believe  
That nothing's ever out of reach  
So dream, dream, dream**_

_**The more you dream about me the more that i believe  
That nothing's ever out of reach  
So dream, dream, dream,  
Dream**_

Once Miley had finished her song, she took a bow and then left the stage. Walking outside she hurried to meet with Lilly. As she got to the parking lot, Miley saw Lilly putting Molly in her car seat.

When Molly saw Miley she screamed, "Miley! Miley!" She reached her little arms out so the other girl would look at her and pick her up.

Miley jogged to Lilly's car, a white Toyota. Miley crouched down to say hello to Molly, giving her a kiss on her forehead and receiving a kiss on the cheek in return. Then Lilly closed Molly's door and whispered for Miley to meet her at her house in two hours. She gave Miley's hand a little squeeze before getting in the car to drive back home.

Miley had finally made a move on the teacher three weeks ago when she grabbed her arm and pulled her to an empty classroom. She pushed Lilly against one of the walls, holding her shoulders, and kissed her. Although Lilly didn't instantly return the kiss, she quickly recovered. It started slowly before intensifying with more passion and hunger. Lilly tangled her hands in Miley's hair deepening the kiss further. Miley responded by sliding her tongue inside the teacher's mouth, eliciting a moan from both Lilly and her.

Ever since that day, they planned to discretely meet up so no one would find out about it. Usually they would meet at Lilly's house after school. Molly would always jump up and down when she saw the other girl, having taken to the other girl. She'd run towards Miley and give her a hug, not letting go of her until it was time for bed. This was good since it gave them an excuse for the visit. Most people wouldn't be suspicious, thinking Miley was there for Molly.

But Lilly didn't want that tonight, which is why she didn't want Molly to know Miley was coming over. After that performance from Miley, Lilly had had enough with waiting to be intimate with the girl. Lilly put Molly to bed an hour earlier than usual, allowing Miley to sneak into her house and into Lilly's bedroom.

Once in Lilly's room, Miley sat at the edge of the bed to wait for Lilly to come in. When Lilly walked in, Miley smiled at her. Lilly smiled in return, closing and locking the door behind her with a glint in her eyes.

"Hey," Lilly said.

"Hey back at ya," Miley said with a mischievous grin.

"Heck of a performance Miles, but I wonder who you were singing to," Lilly said, cocking her head to the side with a smile.

Miley smiled and whispered, "Well, if you come closer I'll tell you."

Lilly did as Miley said, moving slowly to the young girl before her. She straddled her, looked her straight in at eyes, and said, "Is this close enough?" Her breath hit Miley's face and her close proximity gave Miley goose bumps. Then Lilly plunged in and kissed her deeply and passionately. Lilly slowly pushed the girl on the bed, and then she ordered her to move back to get more comfortable on the bed. Miley did just that, sliding up without breaking the kiss.

After a while of just making out, Lilly started to take off Miley's shirt button by button. To her surprised delight, Miley did not have a shirt underneath the other, just a white silk bra. Lilly slowly started to trail kisses from her cleavage down to her stomach and then back up until she reached Miley's mouth. Then she kissed along her jaw line and neck, stopping to suck a little on her pulse point, making Miley release a throaty groan.

"Do you like that Miles?" she asked, continuing to kiss her and smiling a little. "Yes. Please keep doing it Lil," Miley moaned, pulling Lilly to her and ripping off her shirt. Thankfully her shirt had snap buttons rather than normal ones.

Miley tangled one hand in Lilly's hair trying to deepen the kiss further. Miley ran her other hand up and down Lilly's back while grinding her hips upwards to hit Lilly's heat at the same time. Needless to say, Lilly responded quickly, grinding with equal force, not breaking the kiss once.

Having decided that she wanted more, Lilly slowly trailed kisses down to Miley's silk covered chest. "Miley get up for me a little," she instructed, removing Miley's bra when she did so.

Kissing Miley once, she immediately took a firm breast into her mouth. She sucked on it while she played with the other, forcing Miley to swallow a scream. Miley settled for whispering Lilly's name over and over since Molly was sleeping next door. Lilly switched breasts briefly before continuing on, kissing her way down to the top of Miley's jeans.

Unzipping the girl's jeans, Lilly slid them down while Miley wiggled out of them. Once they were discarded, Lilly proceeded to take off her soaked panties. Lilly breathed deeply, taking in Miley's lovely her scent.

"Miles you smell so good." With that statement, Lilly hungrily started licking Miley's sensitive area, making Miley moan and grunt at the same time. She started to buck her hips upwards, but Lilly held her down with her hands. She continued doing what she was doing, making Miley squirm under her. "Ms. Truscott, please," she begged, wanting Lilly to go faster.

"Shh. Patience, my dear, good things come to those who wait," Lilly said before continuing, keeping a slow and steady pace with her tongue. Drawing it out a little longer, she gradually built up speed, going faster and faster until Miley exploded in climax. Unable to contain it, Miley grabbed a pillow to muffle her scream. Lilly licked up all of her juices.

She waited until Miley had calmed down a little to take the pillow away from her face. Lilly kissed her deeply, with as much passion and love as she could convey in that single kiss.

When they broke apart, Miley rolled Lilly over so that she was underneath Miley.

"Now it's your turn," Miley said seductively. And so round two began.

**AN: **Sorry for the delay everyone, especially since this chapter isn't very long. It was a rather busy weekend and I'm still trying to get caught up, mainly on sleep, lol. Hope you're all still enjoying the story. I have bowling tomorrow, so no update until Thursday at the earliest. Thanks for reading. Review if you feel like it.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **This is a Liley story. Don't like, don't read. Rated M for safety.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hannah Montana or its characters. Story originally by Sophi20.

**Chapter 5**

_Last chapter…_

_When they broke apart, Miley rolled Lilly over so that she was underneath Miley._

"_Now it's your turn," Miley said seductively. And so round two began._

…

Miley woke up in a cold sweat. "Oh My Gosh. I can't believe I had that dream yet again, but this time it seemed a heck of a lot more real," she muttered to herself.

Getting out of bed, she headed to the bathroom, washed her face with cold water and then got dressed. She put on skinny jeans, a brown belt, and a mint green spaghetti strap shirt with a baby pink long-sleeve shirt over it, left unbuttoned. She put her hair in curls and took a portion of her hair up with a little white bow. She put on star earrings, followed by pink eye shadow and peach pink color lip gloss.

Once done she went to the kitchen and ate some breakfast.

"Hey, Miley. How are you today?"

"Ok daddy."

"Good. Now I hope that you don't get into more trouble."

"Don't worry daddy, I won't. Oh and remember since today is my first day of detention, I will come home around five or so."

"Ok. You sure you don't want me to pick you up?"

"Dad, I do own a car and I drive," Miley said, picking up her book bag and opening the door to leave.

"All right. Drive carefully, darlin'."

"Yes daddy." With that Miley left for school in her blue '95 mustang. It had been her dad's until he bought himself a new one for her birthday, the logic of which she didn't completely understand. But he did fix it up before giving it to her. It now had a GPS, a DVD/CD Player, and a new motor. She loved it, but thought it was kind of dumb on her father's part, since buying her a new car would have been cheaper. But she didn't have to pay for it, so who was she to complain.

When Miley got to school, she saw that Lilly had just arrived as well. As Miley walked up to the school, she saw Lilly go the other way to the building next door. She thought that was odd, but she let it go and continued on to her locker. There were still twenty minutes before the first bell would ring.

Around five minutes later she went straight to the Art classroom and sat on the floor outside with her book bag on her lap. It held her books for the next two periods. Soon she saw Lilly coming to open her classroom.

As she walked up she said, "Hey Miley. What are you doing here so early? Not that I mind, I like company, but you're usually with your friends," Lilly finished with a smile, opening the door and letting Miley in.

"Well, you're right, normally I do, but I was... well… I don't know, Ms. Truscott. Lately I feel like I don't really have any friends. You know?" she replied with a thick southern accent. Miley sat down at her usual table, laying her head down on her book bag with her arms crossed underneath her chin.

Lily smiled weakly at the girl and decided to go sit next to her. Propping her head up with her left hand, she used her right hand to make Miley look at her.

"Miley, listen to me. You do have friends who care about you. I mean, Sarah seems like a good girl, just like you, and what happened between you and Mikayla will blow over. You see, the same thing happened between my best friend and me when I was in college. The only difference is that I was Mikayla, and after Molly was born she forgave me."

Miley looked at her dumbfounded. "You mean to tell me that Molly's dad was your best friend's boyfriend and you stole him from her?"

"Well, yes and no. You see they were only dating, but one night he came over to my dorm and we kind of got drunk and … well… You get the rest right?" Lilly asked, blushing at the memory and the fact that she was sharing something so personal with a student. "Anyway, it was definitely not right to do. But I can't regret it either, since it gave me Molly, and she means the world to me. We got married after I was two months pregnant with her."

"Wow," was all Miley could say. Then she said, "Ms. Truscott, why are you telling me this?"

"Because, Miley, sometimes things happen for a reason. Perhaps the reason here was to keep you from giving yourself to him only to find out he was cheating. I am not saying that it was right for me or Mikayla to do it, but that is life, Miley. You just have to keep moving. You know that girl who was my best friend? Well, she's my best friend again, and also happens to be my boss. Small world, right? But please don't say anything."

"You mean Principal Gilbert is your best friend?"

"How do you think I got this job? I'm not saying I'm not saying I didn't apply and get interviewed or that she didn't interview others, but once she found out Oliver died, she decided to help me out. Not only did I get this job, but I rent the house I live in from her."

"Double wow. You're right, it is a small world. But wait, you said she forgave you once Molly was born. How come and doesn't she have a four-year-old?"

"Okay, hold up there. That's her deal, her life, and I'm not going to tell you everything. But she forgave me once Molly was born because of that four-year-old, who was only two at the time. My point is, Miley, that you'll live, and if it's meant for you to still be best friends, you will. More than likely you will, since a friendship that old does not go away easily." With a little squeeze of Miley's shoulder and small smile she left the table to prepare for the class. A short time later, the third bell rang and the kids started to come inside.

Miley just stared at her teacher, still trying to process everything. Soon she decided to let it go for now and just continue on with her day as best she could. Feeling a little bit better about her situation, she realized that Mrs. Truscott was probably right. Things do happen for a reason, and she would have regretted being so intimate with Jake if she then found out he was cheating on her.

"Okay, class. Today we have a pop quiz." Everyone groaned except for Miley and Sarah. They knew this was coming without having to be told.

"Now, now settle down. You didn't let me finish. Since it's your first pop quiz, you'll be able to use what you wrote on Wednesday this time," she said while handing them two pieces of paper.

"All you have to do is copy what you already have and then try to explain it in your own words underneath each of the terms and answers. See, easy as pie. Now begin, and no talking or copying from the person next to you," she said and winked at her students.

They all chuckled and Miley winked back at her, then she started to work on her quiz. With a smile on her face, she had to admit that Ms. Truscott was the coolest teacher ever, and the prettiest, too. Molly just added extra appeal to her, for some reason that she could not explain.

Once everyone was done with the quiz, Lilly then proceeded to tell them that they had to think of a modern way to paint one of their favorite pieces of art. Not that they would copy it in any way, they would just do something similar but in a way that it would be done now-a-days. Or at least appeal to the minds of this generation.

"For this project, I'll give you two weeks. It can actually be kind of difficult to pick something you really like, and then make it your own but with a modern twist. I know you're wondering how you can take a classic and change it, since it is a classic for a reason. Well, I asked myself that same question in college when my art teacher asked us to do it. So I am going to tell you what she told us. You have an interpretation in your mind of any given piece of art, so in reality that is what you're going to create. Paint what that painting says, does, feels, and means to you. I also want you to write a brief essay explaining it to me."

Jason raised his hand.

"Yes, Jason?"

"Um, do you need us to explain the actual art work or our piece?"

"Good question. I want you guys to explain the piece you create and why you see it as such compared to the actual original. I also want a copy of the original with the one you guys make."

Miley raised her hand.

"Yes, Miley?"

"So now what do we do?"

"Well, I am going to hand out four books I have brought so you can all see different pieces of work and pick from them. You'll each write the name of the one you choose, and you can go make a copy of it in the library or look for it on the internet. Either way, I want a copy with your work. Plus, you'll need it for reference as you do your own version of it." With that she took out her books and placed them on her desk, instructing them to pick out one book. They all shared and, surprisingly enough, Mikayla actually sat next to Miley. They shared the same book since something from it caught Mikayla's interest. Miley decided that maybe Ms. Truscott was right, but she was still hurt nonetheless.

"Hey, Miles," Mikayla interrupted Miley while she was flipping through some of the pages.

"Yeah?" Miley responded, continuing to look through the book.

"Miley, I'm sorry about what happened with Jake. Truth be told, he made a pass at me and I pushed him back. But then you thought I did it on purpose and I got angry. I'm sorry. I should have told you the truth, which is that I never did anything with him."

Miley raised her head and looked at her best friend. "Why didn't you tell me this before? I mean we all got in trouble and it looked to me like you guys were really mushy with each other."

"I told you I was mad at you. Don't you remember, during lunch I was going to talk to you, but instead you started bitching at me for something I didn't do. I was going to tell you that Jake was cheating on you, trying with me and actually doing it with Ashley and Cecilia. I slapped him in the face after I shoved him. Miles, we have been best friends since we were born, practically. I would never do something to hurt you like that. Well, I did hurt you by continuing with it, but you know what I mean."

Miley looked at Mikayla and could tell she was being honest, and now that she thought about it she remembered recently seeing Ashley and Jake in a not so friendly hug.

"Yeah, I guess your right Mik. I should have let you speak before I ate you up, I'm sorry."

"Um, Miles? You should have phrased that better," the shorter girl said, trying to contain a smile.

"Huh?" Miley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Before I ate you up," Mikayla whispered in Miley's ear.

"Oh God, Mik." She started laughing hard along with Mikayla.

Miley looked at Lilly for a second while Mikayla was still laughing hard. Lilly smiled at her and winked. Miley smiled back and continued to talk with Mikayla.

**Original AN by Sophi20: **Ok this chapter is done. I hope you guys are not mad at me for tricking you into believing that Lilly and Miley had actually hooked up so fast. But I wanted to mess with you. Also, I actually wanted to have a longer dream sequence with Miley. I gave you a hint in that chapter, actually a huge hint. The song that Miley sang is called _Dream_ sung by Miley Cyrus in the Hannah Montana Movie.

**AN: **Wow, sorry for the long delay. Things kind of got away from me. I've never gone this long between updates in a story I was posting. I'll try to do better. If I don't get another chapter done before then, then have a Merry Christmas. Thanks for the reading. Review if you feel like it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Original AN by Sophi20: **Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the little trick. Hope you're not too mad and please do continue to read and review.

**AN: **This is a Liley story. Don't like, don't read. Rated M for safety.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hannah Montana or its characters. Story originally by Sophi20.

**Chapter 6**

Lilly was getting ready to go eat lunch and call the daycare to see how Molly was doing. She finally purchased a new cell phone, her last one having died a few days before coming to California. While she was dialing, there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Miley entered the classroom and closed the door slightly. She sat down at the front table on the left side, close to Lilly's desk.

Lilly finally got through to the Day Care. "Hello, Joannie speaking."

"Hi, this is Lilly, Molly's mom. I was just wondering how she was doing and if she's been eating and sleeping."

"She is doing fine, Lilly," Joannie reassured. "She ate all of her snack and part of her lunch. She said she wanted her milk instead, so that's what I gave her. Is that all right?" Joannie questioned.

"Yes, that's fine. Thank you, Joannie," Lilly responded gratefully.

"No problem. She's adorable and she seems quite taken with Lizzie, Susan's daughter."

"Well, I surely hope so, since they knew each other before they were born." Lilly laughed a little at what she just said.

"Wow, so you guys really do go back," Joannie said.

"Yes."

"She told me a lot about you. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to join us for dinner on Friday."

"Um, sure, I'd loved to."

"Great. I've got to go now, but I'm sure we'll talk later."

"Okay. Thanks again. Bye." With that, Lilly hung up and looked at Miley.

"Hey, Miley. What's up?" Lilly asked the young student, unwrapping her sandwich. Seeing she had her teacher's attention, Miley took the chair she was sitting on and pulled it in front of Lilly's desk.

"Ms. Truscott, I was wondering about that scholarship. Do you think you could really help me with it?"

"Yes, of course," Lilly reassured. "I said I would, and if I thought you couldn't do it, I wouldn't have suggested it."

"Thanks," Miley smiled at the older woman. "Oh, and another thing. This might sound weird, but have you ever liked someone a lot but you never really understood why? So much so that you started having very, um, how can I say this… intimate… dreams about them?"

Lilly gulped a little with that question because she had found herself asking that about the very person right in front of her.

"Um, well Miley, I can honestly say that, yes, I have. But if it's someone that you know you just can't be with because it might get you in loads of trouble with either your parents or the school, then I suggest you just keep it to yourself. Now, if it's Mikayla, and your parents are okay with that sort of thing, I say go for it. Or you could wait until you go to college," Lilly said with a smirk.

Miley blushed furiously.

"Um, no, Ms. Truscott. It's not Mikayla it's… someone else. I don't know. Maybe I'm reading into this too much. It will probably blow over soon."

"Well, like I said, you have to think about all the possibilities, both good and bad, of being with this person," Lilly said, not realizing that the person Miley was referring to was her. "Now, Miley, forgive me if I am being rude or out of place, but didn't you just break up with Jake? Shouldn't you give yourself some time before jumping into another relationship?"

"You're right, and I'm trying, but it's just… Ever since I met this person, they have consumed my thoughts, my dreams, my very existence. It's really strange, because when I see that person I feel like it's just me and them." When Miley said this, she looked straight into Lilly's eyes, trying to indicate it was her without actually saying it.

Lilly stayed silent for a few moments, just staring into the younger woman's eyes. "Well, Miley, I guess you'll just have to see if this person feels the same way about you. But I still think you should give yourself some time before jumping into another relationship with anyone."

"Oh, I will, Ms. Truscott. But I think this person might feel the same way," Miley said with a small smile.

"Good, I'm glad I could help. Now aren't you going to eat? Do you want half my sandwich?"

"Um, sure, I'll have half. I forgot to bring money with me today for lunch. Actually, I didn't forget, I just spent it all last Friday buying myself new clothes' and apparel since I felt so lousy," the brunette admitted sheepishly.

"Well, if you ever need food, you can come to me. I'll give you part of mine, but, please, don't make it a habit," Lilly said and winked at her while she took another bite of her sandwich.

***~*~*~*~*~***

Lily was ready to go get Molly, the last bell of the day having just rung. When she left the classroom, she found Miley staring at her curiously. "Where are you going, Ms. Truscott? Not that it's any of my business, but don't I have detention with you, starting today?"

"Oh, right. Would you mind leaving your book bag in there and coming with me? I am just picking up Molly from the daycare, but I can't leave you here unsupervised," Lilly said with a worried look on her face.

"No, I don't mind, Ms. Truscott. But where exactly is this daycare?"

"It's the building next door. Didn't you know that?"

"Oh, yeah," Miley said, hitting her forehead.

"Easy there, Miles. No reason for you to go hit yourself," Lilly responded, chuckling a little.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Ms. Lilly," Miley said in a fake hurt tone but with a smile playing at her lips.

"Miles, technically we are still on school grounds, but I'll let it slide this time. Now would you mind waiting out here for a minute while I go get my little girl?" Lilly asked as she opened the door to the day care.

"No prob Ms. Trruuussscott," Miley replied, elongating her teacher's last name and winking at her. Lilly's face actually flushed quite a bit, but she tried to shake it off since Joannie would be seeing her.

"Hey Lilly. Molly just woke up. I'll go get her."

"Thanks Joannie," Lilly said, looking outside to make sure that Miley was still out there. Still standing where Lilly left her, Miley just looked up and nodded at her.

"Mommy!" Molly exclaimed, running towards her mother. Lilly opened her arms and scooped her up in a hug.

"Molly, how are you love?" Lilly questioned, giving her an Eskimo kiss.

Molly giggled. "I'm good momma." Molly said, still giggling.

"Well, Joannie, thanks. I'm looking forward to Friday if I can make it work."

"Don't mention it. Besides, Susan will definitely look forward to it, too."

"I'll see you later. I've got detention duties," Lilly said with a final wave and smile, walking out the door.

Miley waved at Molly hesitantly, but she did not want to startle the girl like last time.

"Hey… Millie, right?" Molly asked, trying to remember the other girl.

"It's actually Miley, but it's ok if you want to call me Millie for now," Miley said, smiling at the little two-year-old. When she looked at Lilly, she noticed she had Molly in her arms and a heavy looking bag over her shoulder.

"Oh gosh, Ms. Truscott. Let me help you with that bag," Miley offered.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer," Lilly said.

Miley removed the strap from Lilly's shoulder, brushing her fingers against some exposed skin in the process, causing them both to shiver at the small contact.

Once Miley secured the baby bag, they kept walking, chatting mindlessly until they returned to Lilly's classroom. They both ignored what they had just felt a few minutes ago.

"Well, this is detention, so I want you to do your homework without talking for thirty minutes," Lilly said, looking at the clock above the black board.

Miley raised her right eye brow. "Why only thirty minutes? I thought detention was two hours long?"

"It is, but quite frankly, two hours is too long to sit here in silence. I mean, you and I share a lot of the same… art interests, and I would really like to talk to you more about that. Besides, I like you Miley, and I don't completely agree with your punishment. Now hush up and do your homework. If you need help with any of it, just ask. Except for Math, I can only do so much there," Lilly said, showing her Texas Instrument Calculator.

Miley just smiled. "Okay, Ms. Truscott, whatever you say," she replied in a sing-song voice.

"Are you mocking me Miss Stewart?" Lilly asked, smirking. "Because you might find yourself with more detention time if you are."

"Well then, I'll have to mock you more often," Miley said smiling while looking straight at her.

Lilly looked at her, trying hard to suppress a smile and keep a serious expression on her face. She was having difficulty, finding she was enjoying the exchange a little too much.

"Please do your homework, Miley. We'll talk more later."

"Momma, I'm hungy."

"What would you like to eat, sweetheart? I have apple sauce and some strawberry juice. Would you like that?"

"Yeah, apple suse and stabewy juce!"

"Okay. Here you go," Lilly said after she opened up the apple sauce and inserted the straw into the juice box.

Molly took her apple sauce and sat next to Miley. After getting comfortable, she took her juice and placed it close to Miley.

Lilly stared at her daughter, wondering what she was about to do, but not daring to ask.

Molly tapped Miley's left shoulder.

Miley looked to the side then down. "Hey Molly. You here to help me with my homework, kid?"

"Nooooo," she giggled. "You want to eat apple suse and stabewy juce? Wif me?" Molly asked, looking at her with big blue eyes.

Miley smiled and said "Well, if it's ok with your mom, then, yes, I'd love to have some with you."

_Smart girl,_ Lilly thought. "Can she momma?" Molly pleaded.

"Yes she may," Lilly said, smiling at both of them, showing her pearly whites.

"See, momma likes you, too!"

"Maybe, but I think she likes you way more than me. Want to know why?" Miley asked, getting some of the apple sauce. Seeing the young girl nod, she motioned her closer, saying, "Come close, it's a secret." Putting her mouth close to Molly's ear, she whispered, "Because you're the most important person in the whole world to your mom. She loves you more than anyone, so don't ever forget that. Shh. It's our secret, okay?" she said, smiling at the little girl and moving her head slightly to wink at Lilly.

Lilly just stared, in awe of both Miley and her baby girl. She had never seen her baby bond and be so trusting with someone so quickly, not in the entire time Molly had been alive.

Molly nodded vigorously.

"Good. But now I have to finish my homework or else I'll get in real trouble with your mom."

"Aww, mommy, can she pwey? She's been woking all day!"

"I'm sorry, Molly. She has detention, kind of like a time out."

"Why did you get in twbel?" Molly asked Miley.

"Well, I did something very wrong, but what matters is that I'm taking my time out like I'm supposed to."

"Okay, but you bette not get in any mor twable."

"Yes, ma'am. I will do my best not to get in any more trouble," Miley answered the little girl, whom she thought was beyond cute and adorable.

Lilly looked at the clock and decided that, for today, she'd let Miley go with only two subjects finished.

"Miles, I've decided to let you go early today. But don't make this a habit, missy," Lilly warned.

"Who says I'm in any hurry to leave. I am fine staying here, really. I mean, come on, Molly is too cute and I'm enjoying her company. You know, you should share her more."

Lilly raised a questioning eyebrow and decided to do something she never thought she'd ever do with any of her students. She invited Miley to her house that same afternoon. Either she was crazy or insane, but either way, she knew she was in trouble. She was falling for a minor, one that was her student no less.

**AN: **Hope you're all still enjoying the story. I'll try to update again tomorrow, but we'll see, lol. Thanks for reading. Review if you feel like it.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **This is a Liley story. Don't like, don't read. Rated M for safety.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hannah Montana or its characters. Story originally by Sophi20.

**Chapter 7**

As Miley and Lilly headed out to the parking lot, Molly started telling Miley all the stuff they could play that afternoon.

Miley smiled at the girl's enthusiasm and replied, "We'll see, but you've got to save some stuff to play for another day, too."

"Okay. Hey momma, can Mi.. Miy.. how you say you name?"

"It's Miley. Mi-ley."

"Miley?"

"Yes, Molly, you got it right," Miley said, smiling at the girl and then addressing Lilly. "So, Ms. Truscott, I just follow you right?"

"Yes. Go grab your car while I put Molly in her car seat, and you can follow us after we're ready to go."

"Okay. Well, see you there," Miley said, giving her a wink before walking towards her blue mustang.

Once Lilly started to pull away from the parking space, Miley drove after her.

After leaving the parking lot, Lilly made sure that Miley was behind her.

When they were still a few blocks from Lilly's house, she called Miley and told her to park inside the garage so she could close the door. Lilly left her car in the driveway.

Shortly they had all made it inside and Molly immediately dragged Miley to the table. The young girl took out some coloring books and crayons for them to use.

"Hir Miley, you color this."

"Okay, Molly." Miley smiled and began coloring a horse that was eating a carrot.

Molly tried to color inside the lines, but she couldn't. After seeing how easily Miley stayed in the lines, and how pretty her picture was, Molly cried, "aww I canot do tha!"

"Here, Molly. I'll help you, okay?" Miley decided to hold Molly's hand in hers and help her color, keeping Molly inside the lines. Once they finished, Molly started clapping her hands and went to show her mother what Miley and she did.

"Mommy, lookie. Me and Miley did it!"

"That's a really pretty picture, Molly," Lilly said, running her hand through her daughter's hair.

"Thanks momma."

"May I sit here?" asked Miley, making sure she could sit next to Lilly and Molly on the white couch.

"Sure, Miley. Would you like something to drink? I am sorry I did not ask sooner, I just had to go to the ladies room."

"No problem. Do you have some juice? I'm a feeling a bit nauseous."

"We definitely have juice," Lilly, said getting up and heading to the kitchen. "I have grape juice, apple juice, and orange juice."

"Apple juice, please," Miley said laying her head back and trying not to faint.

Lilly poured a glass and took it to her.

"Miles? Miley, are you ok?" Lilly asked putting the glass of juice on the table in front of the couch and sitting next to her. Lilly placed her hand on Miley's forehead to check her temperature.

"Hmmm," Miley groaned, the color draining from her face.

"Oh, Miley, you can't get sick now," Lilly said with panic in her voice. "Here, drink some juice," she ordered, holding the glass to Miley's mouth and trying to make her drink some of it. When that didn't work, she dabbed her index finger in the juice and ran it on Miley's lips. Miley, who was ghostly white by now, opened her eyes at the unexpected contact.

"You okay, sweetie?" Lilly asked, trying once more to get the younger girl to drink some juice. Miley nodded and drank a little. Lilly kept holding the glass close but letting Miley swallow. Then she tried to give some more to Miley, holding her chin. After a few more tries, Miley took the glass herself and continued drinking. Soon her color started to come back, making her cheeks look a little bit pink.

"Miley, would you like dinner? I can make a frozen pizza," Lilly said.

"Nah, don't worry about it, Ms. Truscott."

"Lilly."

"What?" Miley asked.

"Its Lilly, you can call me Lilly. We aren't on school grounds anymore."

"Oh, right. Lilly, you don't need to do that for me, really. Being here is more than enough."

"Well, what if I want to make you dinner? Besides, we all need to eat and I know for a fact that your blood sugar just ran low, so no buts. It's no trouble, really," Lilly said, heading to the kitchen. Opening up the freezer, she took out a frozen cheese pizza and placed it in the oven to cook.

"Well, okay. But I can't eat much or my dad will ask why I'm not hungry."

After they ate, Lilly asked Molly to go to her room since she wanted to talk to Miley alone for a few seconds before she left to go home.

"Miley, I've got to say you surprise me so much. Molly is quite taken to you. I have never seen her open up and get so close to a relative stranger so quickly."

"She's a sweetheart, she reminds me of my little sister."

"You have a sister?"

"I used to, but my mother and sister died three years ago in a car accident. Aside from Tammy's dimples, Molly is like a replica of her."

"Oh, Miley. I am so sorry, honey," Lilly said, looking at the teenager with sorrow filled eyes.

"It's okay. I miss them, but it doesn't really hurt anymore, you know? I think that's part of why I like you so much Ms… I mean Lilly. I like  
you for you, but also because of Molly. I know that sounds weird, but..."

"Not weird at all, Miles. I understand perfectly. My mother lost her mom and older brother when she was 16, and her grandparents took her in since her father was not around."

"That must have been hard for her," Miley said.

Lilly placed one hand on Miley's left cheek and the other on her right shoulder.

"Look, if you ever need someone to talk to, please, don't hesitate to come to me. If you'd like, I'll let you babysit Molly every once in while, with pay of course," she said while unconsciously rubbing her thumb on Miley's cheek.

"Uhuh," was all Miley could muster at the time, due to the close contact with the teacher she secretly liked.

"I think I better get going," Miley said, picking up her book bag and heading towards the door.

"Okay, I'll see you later. And thanks, Miley," Lilly said while she opened the door for the younger girl, reaching around to press the button to open the garage door so Miley could get out.

"No Lilly, thank you." In a very bold move Miley hugged her teacher and gave her a short kiss on the cheek, then smiled and left.

Lilly stood frozen in shock, but quickly snapped out of it. Once Miley had pulled out of the driveway, she closed the door and leaned back against it. Placing her left hand on the very cheek Miley had just kissed, she muttered, "Oh boy, what am I getting myself into?"

**AN: **Sorry for the delay. I got sick right before New Years and it just didn't want to go away, lol. But I finally got this chapter done. I am busy for the next two days, but I don't have tennis on Saturday, so I will try my best to get another chapter up then. Thanks for reading, and for all the reviews. Review if you feel like it.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **This is a Liley story. Don't like, don't read. Rated M for safety.

**AN 2: **If you get a chance, check out Sophi20's website, it is dedicated to Emily Osment. There is a link on her profile, but it is www(dot)emilyosmentsupport(dot)com. Thanks :)

Thanks to Sophi20 and freakinacage1234 for prodding me along in getting this chapter done :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hannah Montana or its characters. Story originally by Sophi20.

**Chapter 8**

The week flew past and it was already Friday. Lilly and Miley spent most of the time in detention talking, getting to know each other more. Molly was with them much of the time as well, of course, and all three had come to enjoy their time with each other, able to have fun without drawing unwanted attention to the classroom.

The memory of one particular afternoon always brought a smile to Lilly's face. Being an art classroom, it was a bit larger than normal, and Lilly was allowed a bit more flexibility with her furnishings. As such, she had a couch along the wall under the windows. It didn't get used often, but she found that sometimes having something soft and comfortable to sit on helped people relax and be more creative.

On this specific Wednesday afternoon, Miley had come to detention and immediately told Lilly…

"_Ms. Truscott, I have the worst headache."_

"_Oh, honey, come over here and lie down on the couch. I'll close the blinds."_

_After Miley was situated, Lilly said, "I have to run and get Molly, but I'll lock the door so you will be safe by yourself. Just don't open the door for anyone." Getting a grunt of acknowledgement, Lilly quickly left._

_On the way back from picking Molly up, they stopped by Lilly's car and grabbed some aspirin out of her glove box, as well as the blanket Lilly kept in the car specifically for Molly._

_Seeing this, Molly asked, "Mommy, what are ya doin wit my blankie?"_

"_Well, Miley isn't feeling well and I thought she could use it. Is that okay if Miley borrows your blankie for today?"_

"_It's fer Miley? Oh, that okay, den. I like Miley"_

"_Thank you, sweetie. I'm sure Miley will appreciate it."_

_Back at the classroom, Lilly unlocked the door and they both walked in. Handing the blanket to Molly, Lilly grabbed her water bottle off her desk and walked over to Miley. Gently brushing the hair from Miley's forehead, she asked, "How you feeling, Miley?"_

"_Like there are fireworks going off in my skull," she moaned._

_Chuckling slightly, Lilly helped Miley sit up so she could swallow the aspirin, offering her water bottle for Miley to take a drink from. After Miley had washed the pills down, she thanked Lilly as she laid back down, groaning slightly. Lilly stepped aside as Molly walked up._

"_Miley?" she whispered._

_Opening her eye and turning her head, Miley saw the girl standing next to her, holding a blanket. "Yes, Molly?"_

"_Would you like to use my blankie?" she asked, still whispering._

"_I'd love to use your blankie, sweetheart. Thank you," Miley said with a smile._

_Grinning in return, Molly quickly handed it over. After Miley got settled under the blanket, eyes closed once again, Molly started to walk away. After about three steps, she stopped, turned around, and hesitantly walked back over to Miley. As best as she could, Molly reached over and hugged the prone girl. "I'm sorry you don't feel well."_

_Opening her eyes, Miley reached out and hugged the little girl in return, but instead of releasing her, she lifted her up and laid her on top of her. A little rearrangement was necessary, but soon the girls were snuggled together with the blanket over them both. Molly's head was cushioned on Miley's chest, with Miley's arms wrapped securely around her back. One hand casually played with Molly's hair. Leaning down, Miley gently kissed Molly on the top of the head. "Thank you, sweetie." Molly just snuggled closer._

_Seeing this whole exchange, Lilly felt her heart catch. Walking away, she busied herself with quietly preparing for tomorrow's classes. After about an hour, she walked over to check on the girls. They were both very much asleep, and she placed a gentle kiss on Molly's cheek before adding another to Miley's forehead, being unable to resist. She also couldn't resist grabbing her camera and taking a picture to capture the moment forever…_

Today, however, was the last day of detention, and even though Lilly wanted to spend the rest of the afternoon with Miley, she had promised Joannie and Susan she would have dinner with them. To her surprise, they actually wanted her to get a babysitter for Molly so it could be just the three of them. This made Lilly happy, since she did promise Miley she could babysit Molly from time to time. Plus it gave her an excuse to be with the younger girl for more time than she could normally explain.

It was lunch time at school, and for some unknown reason Lilly was in the lunch area where the students sat. Well, that's not true, Lilly knew it was to be closer to a certain special student, but she couldn't tell anyone that. She could hardly admit it to herself. She found a table and sat down. Conveniently, it was two tables away from Miley's.

Once Miley saw where the teacher sat down, having followed her the whole way with her eyes, she got up with her tray to walk over. Plunking her tray down next to the teacher, she made sure some space existed between them.

Mikyala saw this and decided to sit with her BFF, trying to figure out why she would sit with a teacher. Regardless of how young, fun, and cool Ms. Truscott was, she was still a teacher.

"Hey, Mik. You know Ms. Truscott, right?"

"Yes, I do, we both take Art class with her," Mikayla replied, having to consciously resist adding 'duh' onto the end.

Lilly tried not to laugh out loud, but she covered her mouth just in case.

"Right. Well, she is just helping me get an Art scholarship. That's what we're talking about," said Miley, trying to keep Mikayla from becoming suspicious.

"Okay, cool. How come you have not mentioned it to any of us, though?" Mikayla asked the teacher, a little hurt by it.

Lilly cleared her throat before she spoke. "Well, Mikayla, from the way I've heard all of you speak about Miley, I assumed she would have greater chances of getting it. You see it is a competition, if you will, between the best young artists from all of California as well as some other states. I am not saying I won't mention it further on, but first I must see your individual artistic abilities. Not only that, I was quite impressed with Miley's knowledge of Jackson Pollock, as well as her explanation of why he is one of her favorite artists. At the other extreme you have Jake, who, quite frankly, I think took the class for Miley and you. And probably he expects an easy A, which he will not get if he doesn't get his act together." Lilly tried to be as honest as possible, which in this case was easy, since that is how things happened. The fact that Miley was cute was just a bonus.

"Oh, okay. I guess that makes sense."

"By the way, Miley, I was going to ask if you had any plans tonight."

"Um, no."

"Yeah you do. The party, remember, at Tiffany's house?"

"Hold on, Mik. Why Ms. Truscott, do you need me to babysit Molly?"

"That was what I was hoping, but if you have plans, I'll find someone else. It's fine, and it is kind of last minute."

"No, it's fine. I'll skip a party for Molly" _and you_. "I mean, you need to have fun, too, Ms. T. And, well, I love Molly."

Lilly's smile was so large that she thought her mouth was going to fall off.

Mikayla noticed the entire exchange and made a note to ask about it later. For now, she butted in and asked if she could babysit, too, as long as it was not a problem with Ms. Truscott.

"Oh come on, Mik. You have never liked children. I still remember when you tried to help me with Tammy and you couldn't stand her crying. So I don't think so, besides which, you hardly even know her. Plus, you will never say no to a party no matter how much you may want to." Miley tried her best to divert Mikayla, wanting to spend time alone with Molly. It was something she looked forward to, not only because she truly did adore Molly, but for obvious reasons that only she knew.

"Okay, fine. I won't help out then," Mikyala said, hurt by Miley's comments.

Lilly noticed this and tried to reason with the other girl. "You know, Miley, Mikyala could actually be of use to you. I mean, you have never really stayed with Molly all by yourself, I have always been around. It would be helpful having someone else there, especially someone you trust and can count on if something was to happen."

"Fine, Mik. You can come, but you'll stay 'til the end, no ditching us. Got that?" Miley warned the other girl, letting her know she could not back out at the last minute just to have fun. If she was going to commit, it would be full force.

"Got it," Mikyala replied to the other girl. While she was saying that, though, she noticed that Ms. Truscott's left arm seemed to be angled towards Miley's right leg or thigh. She thought her mind was playing tricks on her, since that could not possibly be. _Could it?_

But, indeed, Lilly's left hand was giving Miley's thigh a soft, comforting squeeze that made Miley tense up, in a good way. Just that simple touch made her feel like she was in heaven, and even though it was short, it left her wanting a lot more than either could give each other at the moment.

The number of questions Mikayla had for her best friend seemed to be growing more and more, and soon it would be time for her to get some answers.

**AN: **Sorry for the delay, again, lol. I just started taking Speech and Psychology, which are requirements for the electrical apprenticeship, this semester, and they are taking up a good bit of time. Which also means I probably won't be able to reply to reviews, unfortunately, which you may have noticed. My update predictions haven't been going that well, but my best guess right now is next weekend for the next update. Thanks for reading, and for all the reviews. Review if you feel like it.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **This is a Liley story. Don't like, don't read. Rated M for safety.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hannah Montana or its characters. Story originally by Sophi20.

**Chapter 9**

It was early afternoon when Miley and Mikayla showed up to babysit Molly.

"Miley!" Molly squealed when she saw Miley walking in the door. Then she saw Mikayla behind Miley and asked who she was. Both Miley and Lilly told her she was Miley's best friend.

Mikayla scrunched down to say hello to the toddler. In Molly's mind this was great, another playmate.

Lilly said hello to both girls, but asked Miley to come with her to the kitchen for a second.

"Okay, here on the fridge are Joannie's, Susan's, and my number in case of an emergency. I'll be calling every now and then to check up on all of you anyway, but please, call if anything happens. Molly needs these meds, and the amount she needs to take is on the bottle. That is for her coughing, and this one is for her ears to prevent another ear infection. The directions are on here as well. If you have any questions, please call me."

"Okay Ms. Truscott," Miley told the young teacher.

"It's Lilly, remember?" Lilly reminded with a slight smile on her lips.

"Yeah, I know. But I'd like to think I am the only one who can call you that," Miley whispered.

"Me too," Lilly whispered back while she slid her hand over Miley's right arm, completely forgetting Mikayla was right there in the living room. Thankfully Mikayla was too busy with Molly to notice anything.

Miley shivered underneath Lilly's touch. "Now I wish you did not have to leave," Miley whispered.

"Me too but, I must. Well, I better get going," Lilly said, going to give Molly a hug and a kiss. When she closed the door, Miley asked Molly what she would like to do.

"Um pussul."

"Okay, yeah, that sounds nice. What would you like to do, puppies or this one of a Pegasus?"

"Pah… pah… hosie with wings!"

"Okay, Pegasus it is!" Miley laughed.

Mikayla laughed as well, charmed by how cute Molly was, and they took out the pieces and started doing the puzzle together. It took a while, since they let Molly do most of the work, but they all enjoyed themselves and eventually they finished.

Afterwards, they got comfortable on the couch to watch a movie. Mikayla was sitting at one end of the couch, Miley was lying on her side with her head in Mikayla's lap and Molly was on the couch right in front of Miley, lying on her stomach. They watched the Disney Channel movie _Princess Protection Program_. Molly marveled at the fact that Mikayla looked a lot like Carter, played by Selena Gomez. During most of the movie, Mikayla mindlessly ran her hands through Miley's hair, both girls enjoying the comfortable companionship. At the same time, Miley's hand was rubbing Molly's back, writing words, drawing patterns, whatever. It was something her mom used to do for her when she was little, and it always made her feel good, so she thought Molly might like it, too. Molly seemed to, since she protested slightly whenever Miley stopped.

After the movie was done with, both Mikayla and Miley made nice hot chocolate Oatmeal, just like they used to eat when they were younger. Molly loved it, and then she asked Miley to read her a story. Miley read _The Three Little Pigs_ to her. Once done with the story both Miley and Mikayla gave Molly a quick bath and then they both put her to bed. Mikayla sang to her while Miley played her acoustic guitar, which she had brought along to play and practice with.

Once Molly was fast asleep, both girls retreated to the living room, where Mikayla saw the opportunity she had been waiting for.

"So Miles, what do you really think of Ms. Truscott?"

"Well, I think she is a good art teacher and a pretty good mom. Why?"

"Well, I think, and don't get me wrong here, but I think you like her more than a student should like a teacher."

"Why do you say that?" Miley asked without looking at Mikayla, keeping her eyes focused on the TV.

"Miley, look at me," Mikayla said, taking Miley's chin in her left hand and forcing her to look.

"Yeah?" Miley asked.

"Do you like her? As in more than you should? No worries, I won't tell anyone."

At that point in the conversation Lilly had just walked up to the door, stopping to listen in on the conversation. It intrigued her, but she did not want to get caught eavesdropping.

"Well Mik, if you must know the truth, then yes I like her. I like her a lot actually," Miley stated as she rose from the couch and started pacing. "But the thing is, she's older than me, a mother no less, not to mention my teacher. How on earth can I be with her? I want to, though, but it's next to impossible, and not Ron Stoppable either."

"Really Miley? Ron Stoppable? Look, it's alright. You'll figure it out, and besides, come November, you'll be eighteen. Then you will legally be able to be with her the way you both want."

"What?" Miley asked, her eyes opening wide as she came to a sudden halt.

"Oh come on, don't act so surprised. It seems pretty obvious that she likes you more than a teacher should like a student, too! Which reminds me, you both should be really careful about that. You don't want her to get in trouble, do you? And possibly risk losing Molly in the process?"

Miley sighed. "Yeah, you're right," she said, sitting down.

Lilly chose that moment to walk in, making sure to sound like she had just arrived.

"Hey girls. So, how was Molly? Did everything go all right? I hope you didn't find it too boring."

"Nah, we didn't find it boring at all," Mikayla said with a smirk. Both Miley and Lilly gave her a 'what the hell is your problem' look.

"Anyway, I better get going. I want to make it to half the party. You coming Miles?" Mikayla asked, already knowing the answer.

"Um, no. You go on ahead, I want to stay here for a little longer. As long as you don't mind, that is?" Miley questioned, turning her attention to Lilly.

"I don't mind, but I think it's best if you go with your friend, Miley. I mean, you should go have fun, too," Lilly said, a trace of disappointment detectable in her voice.

"No, really, I don't mind missing the party," Miley insisted.

"Then it's fine with me, but only for a couple of hours. I need my sleep, as do you," Lilly said, putting her purse on the coffee table before taking a seat on the sofa.

"You don't mind, right Mik?"

"Me? Pffft. No, I don't mind. In fact, I'm glad I could help." Mikayla winked at Miley, smiling as she left the two of them alone.

"So Miley, what's on your mind?" Lily said, patting the seat next to her. She ran her right hand through her hair, a little nervous.

"I just wanted to spend a little time with, you know, outside of school. So, how was your evening?"

"Good. I talked with Susan and Joannie about Molly and Ollie, and how my life is here even though I have only been here for about a month."

"Mhm. So, how has it been? Your life I mean."

"It's been okay, but I seem to be rather taken by this student I just met. She is smart and wise beyond her years. She loves my daughter and my daughter loves her, sometimes I think more than she loves me, and I hear she is a good artist. But you might not know her," Lilly said, waving her hand dismissively while trying to not laugh.

"Oh? And just who is this student I might not know?" Miley asked, trying to contain her laughter as well. She moved herself so that one of her legs was dangling off the couch and the other was folded underneath her, with her arms crossed over her chest. She raised eyebrow at Lilly, a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye.

Lilly faced the younger girl and smiled at her before answering. "If I tell you, I'd have to kill you. And quite frankly, you're too pretty to kill. But you sure can be tickled." With that statement out of her mouth, she lunged at Miley and started tickling her. Miley went into a fit of giggles and hysteric laughter. Their playfulness made Lilly laugh and feel like a school girl again.

"Sto..op. Lilly… stop," Miley said, barely able get it out due to her uncontrollable laughter.

Lilly halted her tickle attack, but remained on top of the girl, looking at her eyes, her mouth, and every other part of the girl's face. She pushed a few loose hairs out of her face, running a hand through Miley's hair a little while never breaking eye contact. She then kissed her forehead, lingering there for quite some time. After a few seconds, she quickly got off Miley and sat down, stunned by her actions.

Miley was just trying to catch her breath, or steady her breathing, or keep her heart in her chest… Honestly, she didn't know what she was doing since she was having trouble processing what had just occurred. Before she could form a response, Lilly beat her to it.

"Miley, I think you should go now."

"But… but…why?"

"Because it's late, you and I both need to rest, and…well…you need to go please," Lilly almost pleaded, unable to look at Miley.

"But Lilly," Miley said, touching the other woman's left arm, the slight contact setting their skin on fire.

"Now Miley. Please," Lilly said, ignoring her desires at that moment, knowing she needed to control herself.

"Alright. But if you need me, you know my number," Miley replied, getting off the couch and leaving the house, closing the door behind her. She went straight to her house and locked herself in her room.

Lilly, meanwhile, remained in the living room, replaying everything in her head. Trying to find a way to cool herself, she decided to take a nice shower. Not too cold, but cool enough to calm her down and regain her senses.

**AN: **Well, another chapter done. Only a week later than I hoped, too, lol. Anyway, I have some assignments coming up in my classes, but I'm still going to try for an update next weekend, for whatever that's worth. Thanks for reading, and for all the reviews. Review if you feel like it.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **This is a Liley story. Don't like, don't read. Rated M for safety.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hannah Montana or its characters.

**This story was originally by Sophi20****, I'm only proofreading it and making a few minor changes.**

**Chapter 10**

After Lilly's relaxing bath, she went to Molly's room to check up on her baby girl. Just like she thought, Molly was fast asleep. Lilly bent down and kissed her little forehead. She ran her hand gently through her hair and caressed her little cheek. She kissed her forehead once more before leaving the room and heading to her room to read.

After completing her book, Lilly sighed, sad they didn't end up together, but thankful that at least he was alive. She also wondered why on earth her mother gave her this book as a present before coming here. It was just too depressing for her on so many levels.

Back at her own house, Miley Stewart was reading _Lessons_ by Kim Pritekel. She wondered if, like Chase and Dagny, she had a chance with her teacher.

After both women finished reading for the night, they fell asleep only to dream about each other.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Saturday came and Lilly decided to take Molly to the zoo. Molly was super excited. Once they arrived and purchased their tickets, they entered the zoo, Lilly pushing Molly along in her stroller.

Once inside, Molly saw bears, cheetahs, leopards, hyenas, wolves, and lots more. They spent extra time watching the elephants, since they are Molly's favorite. There were two little lion cubs there that both Molly and Lilly thought were cute, and they saw two tigers, one orange with black stripes and the other white with blue eyes and black stripes. Lilly took pictures of all the animals. Then Lilly took Molly to the petting zoo, and, to her utter surprise, Miley was there with a boy she had never seen before.

"Mommy look… Miley!" Molly cried, exited to see the other girl, pointing at her.

Miley turned around upon hearing her name. When she saw Molly and Lilly, her smile grew considerably on her face. She walked over to the little girl, bent down to be at her level in the stroller, and said hello. Then she looked at Lilly and asked, "Can I take her out? I can take her in there and watch over her. I mean, I work here on the weekends as a volunteer."

This took Lilly by surprise but she nodded, indicating it was okay. Needless to say, Molly was thrilled by this.

"Yay! Miley take me to toch animals!" Molly said, giggling.

"Look Molly, this is a lamb, a baby sheep," she said to the girl, taking her little hand and guiding her to touch the animal. The lamb responded with a lamb noise, startling Molly a bit. She threw herself on Miley and buried her face in her chest. "Hey, it's okay Molly. Baba was just saying hello to you," Miley reassured, rubbing her hand in circular motions on the toddler's back to try to calm her down.

Molly looked up at Miley and asked in a very small voice, "You sure it's not scawy."

"Yes, I am sure she is not scary at all. Here, would you like to feed her?"

Molly nodded yes, still a little scared, but willing to try. Miley picked Molly up and placed her on her right hip, holding her tightly with her right arm and hand. She went to the feeding machine, put in two quarters, then held out her left hand to try to get as much food as possible.

Once they had the food, she took Molly back to where Baba was at and put Molly down. She gave a little bit of food to Molly to hold in her small hands. "Okay Molly, just get a little closer to her. Good. Now put your hand out for her to eat out of. Don't worry, she won't hurt you, but it might tickle you a bit."

Molly did as instructed by Miley. She laughed at the tickling sensation of Baba eating out of her hand.

"Can I feed moer?"

"Sure, here you go honey," Miley said, smiling and giving as much food as her hands could hold.

When Molly was done feeding Baba, Miley sat her on one of the ponies that was there. It was a whitish-grey pony named Lucy. The pony ride was short, but it made Molly extremely happy. In fact, she did not want to leave the pony behind. She wanted to take it home. Both young women laughed at that statement, and Miley said to Molly, "If you take her with you, the other little boys and girls can't play with her. You wouldn't want that, would you?" Miley looked up at Lilly as she put Molly back in her stroller.

"Noo. But, I wan her," Molly said, sticking her bottom lip out in a sad pout.

"Hey, look at it this way. Anytime you come to the zoo and I'm around, I can hitch you a ride with Lucy."

"Yay!" Molly said excitedly. After a second, she stopped and had a questioning look on her face. "Wait. What's hich a wide?"

"Hitch a ride, pumpkin, means that you can ride on the pony again," Lily said, smoothing her hair on top of her head. "Hey Miley, would you like to grab lunch with us? Or are you still on the job?"

"I'm still working, but I get off in about a half-hour. If you can wait until then, I'm completely free. If not, don't worry about it."

"Well then we'll wait," Lilly replied with a smile. "Or at least I will, since I have to feed Molly. But, I'll wait for you," Lilly said in a low tone of voice which made both Miley and her blush. Looking into each other's eyes, they both experienced a rush. Miley could not explain it, but Lilly sure could, and she didn't know whether she liked it or just plain loved it.

Once half an hour had passed, Miley clocked out, even though she did not get paid. They still needed to keep record of when she started and finished for legal reasons.

When she got out, she had on normal jeans and a pink shirt and her hair was up in a messy bun. She went straight to the bench in front of the petting zoo where Lilly and Molly were sitting.

"Hey Ms. Truscott," Miley whispered in Lilly's ear, causing her to shiver.

"Hey Miles. So what would you like for lunch? My treat."

"No, no. I'll pay for me, plus you and Molly."

"No Miley. Please let me? I invited you, and it's just lunch," Lilly said, putting her hand on top of Miley's briefly.

"Okay Ms. Truscott," Miley told the young mother, locking her eyes with the other woman.

Lilly smiled as they both stood up. They went to a Burger King near the zoo.

Molly just watched her mother and Miley interacting, not knowing exactly what to think. For some reason, her mom was acting like she acted when her daddy was around. She laughed and got red in the face, and a couple times she nudged Miley with her elbow. Sometimes she would touch her back or around the back of her ear, something she'd only seen her mom do with her dad.

Of course there was some truth to her observations. It was all basically innocent, but the underlying attraction between the two women was there if you looked close enough. But neither thought that a two year old would be sensitive enough to see these little acts as more than what they convey to the naked eye.

After lunch, Miley agreed to meet them at Lilly's house. They took different routes so people would not see them traveling together, especially to the teacher's house.

Once they arrived at home, Molly went to watch TV while Lilly drank some cool water to calm her nerves. She knew she was in way over her head, but she did not want to change it. The doorbell rang and she went to go answer, a smile playing at her lips. "Hey Mi... Susan. Um… how are you? What are you doing in here? Is something wrong?"

"I'm okay. I was just wondering if you could take Lizzie and Mary for the next few days. I need to go to Pasadena to visit my mom because she is not doing well. Joannie is going with me since I really need her help. So if you don't mind, could you? I don't want them to see her in the ICU with all those tubes in her and stuff. They're both still too little for that."

"Of course. Where are they?" Lilly asked just as Joannie came over with the little girls. She was holding Mary's hand while Mary held Lizzie's hand, and Joannie held both of their bags with her other hand. Susan had brought a bag of food with her when she first walked up.

"Hey Lizzie, Mary, how are you? Are you exited to stay here? Molly's here Lizzie," Lilly said, ticking Lizzie's tummy and making the girl squeal and giggle. Lilly got up and took the bags from Joannie as the two women took the girls inside.

Just then, Joannie remembered something she'd left in the car, so she excused herself and went to get it. As she was walking, she saw a car driving closer to the house. It almost appeared to be slowing down, but when it was about a house away it sped up and pulled away. It had slowed enough for her to see who was inside, however. She drew her eyebrows together, wondering why that girl would come around here. She remembered seeing her at the high school before, and she had been with Lilly this past week every time she went to pick up Molly. She put that in the back of her mind for now, telling herself to ask Lilly about it at some point when she came back from visiting Susan's mother in Pasadena.

When she walked back in, Joannie gave Lilly the girls' blankets, and then she gave both girls a hug and a kiss. Taking Susan's hand in hers, the women said goodbye again before walking out the door.

Lilly decided to play with the girls, but before that she went to Molly's room to drop off the girls' things. While in there, she quickly called Miley to apologize and tell her she couldn't come over.

Miley was understanding, and made sure to let the teacher know that if she needed her, she could call her at any time, day or night.

Lily thanked her, telling her she would remember that offer. Then she came back down to find the girls all playing with Molly's blocks, making a mess like usual. She thought they were very cute and took yet another picture. _Oh Ollie, if only you could see our baby girl_, Lilly thought to herself, a faint smile on her lips.

**AN: **I'm getting better, only a day late, lol. That's thanks to **JustAnotherSlowGoodbye** (the almost on time part, not the one day late part), since we made a deal and part of it was me getting this update done. Anyway, I'm going to try for an update next weekend, but I have a feeling there is too much going on for that to happen, so we'll see. Thanks for reading, and for all the reviews. Review if you feel like it.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **This is a Liley story. Don't like, don't read. Rated M for safety.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hannah Montana or its characters.

**This story was originally by Sophi20****, I'm only proofreading it and making a few minor changes.**

**Chapter 11**

After putting the girls to bed and checking to make sure they were down for the night, Lilly decided to give Miley a call. She went to her room and dialed Miley's cell, waiting for it to be answered. After three rings, Miley answered, "Hey, Ms. T. What's up, need any help with the girls?"

"Well, not tonight, anyway, but tomorrow I most likely will. I was wondering if you and Mikayla could come over just for a few hours if I haven't finished my work plan for next week."

"Okay, no prob. But you know, I could still come and help, Ms. T."

"I know, sweetie, but I'm not sure if you should come alone."

"Why not?" Miley asked, the disappointment evident in her tone.

"Because, Miles, I may have a little crush on you. Okay, honestly, it's more than that, but I just can't risk anything happening. Oh, what am I saying? You know what, good night Miley. I'll call you if I need you."

"Open your back door."

"What?"

"Just do it and I'll see you in a few." With that, Miley hung up.

Lilly was extremely anxious. On the one hand, she knew what she said was totally out of line, but on the other she couldn't help herself anymore. So she gave in to her impulses and emotions. She opened the back door in the kitchen and sat on her sofa to wait for the younger girl. Fifteen minutes later Miley was walking in the back door to Lilly's house. Lilly looked up, smiled at her, and slowly made her way over to her.

"Hey, Miles. Thanks for coming on such short notice," Lilly chuckled. "Although I'm positive this is not a good idea," she said, a slight smile playing at her lips.

Miley stepped towards the young teacher, quickly closing the gap between them. Wrapping her arms around Lilly's neck, she leaned in and brought her lips into contact with Lilly's own. Their lips moved in sync with each other, never parting until air became an issue. "Oh, Ms. Truscott... that felt soooo good," Miley said, resting her forehead on Lilly's.

"Mmm, tell me about it," Lilly said, kissing Miley again with urgency. Miley tangled her fingers in the blonde's hair as Lilly tried to bring Miley even closer by wrapping her arms around Miley's waist. Reacting to the close contact, both young ladies were unable to contain a moan.

Miley licked Lilly's lower lip and entrance was soon granted, allowing tongues to dance around each other in perfect harmony. They explored the inside of each other's mouth with eagerness, tasting every part of it.

They stopped for a brief moment and Lilly breathlessly said, "Bedroom."

Miley nodded and Lilly took Miley by her hand and led her to her room. Once inside, Miley locked the door even as Lilly pushed her up against it to continue their heated make out session. She'd never felt so aroused before, and she loved it.

Somehow she was able to thrust her lower area into Miley's, making both of them moan in pleasure. They continued doing that until Miley started guiding them to Lilly's bed. Once the backs of Lilly's knees came into contact with the bed, Miley slowly lowered her onto it, not breaking the kiss. Once she was settled, Miley broke away and then kissed her cheeks, her temple, her forehead, and eventually worked her way down to Lilly's neck.

"Oh, Miley," Lilly gasped.

Miley continued her ministrations on her neck, causing Lilly to tilt her head a little to give Miley more access to it. Lilly thrust her hips upward, trying to make contact with Miley's heated center. Feeling the contact, Miley began to thrust down in return and soon they were grinding against each other, unable to stop. Never breaking sync with each other, they continued kissing until they both hit their climax.

Panting, Lilly kissed Miley once more, a short sweet kiss, before wrapping her arms around the teenager and holding her until she calmed down and stopped trembling. She ran her right hand up and down Miley's back to soothe her and whispered how much she loved it in her ear.

Once calmed down, Miley shifted a little so she was on Lilly's left side but was still half on top of the other woman. "That was incredible Ms. T. I mean, I never thought I could get to that point, ever."

"Well we can, and just so you know, I have never felt so aroused in my life," Lilly said, playing with the fingers of Miley's left hand, which was resting on her stomach.

"Good," Miley replied before kissing Lilly's cheek and resting her head on Lilly's chest. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep, the comfort and security of being in the other woman's embrace putting her completely at ease.

Lilly just kept looking at her and smiled, content with what just happened even as a part of her was panicking. She pushed that feeling away for now, trying to just enjoy the feeling of the girl cuddled close to her as well as what just took place in her room. _God Miley, you sure know how to make me feel good by being bad._

**AN: **I finally updated, lol. Sorry about the wait, everyone. My classes finished up at the beginning of May, and I finished up the apprenticeship I was in at the end of May, so I have some time now. I still have some things going on, but there should be no reason for such a long gap between updates now. Once again, I apologize for taking so long. Thanks for reading, and for all the reviews. Review if you feel like it.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **This is a Liley story. Don't like, don't read. Rated M for safety.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hannah Montana or its characters.

**This story was originally by Sophi20****, who is now DisneyFanGirl27. I'm only proofreading it and making a few minor changes.**

**Chapter 12**

Miley slowly stirred, waking up a little disoriented but then she heard a low "Hey". She looked to her side to see a smiling Lilly, who then asked, "So how are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks," she responded, shifting herself to face the teacher. "Actually, I was surprised I was here for a moment, but then I remembered what happened last night," she said with a grin.

"Oh really, Stewart. And what prey tell is that?" Lilly asked with a knowing smirk.

"Well, I can show you if you'd like?" Miley whispered and gently kissed Lilly's lips, taking her time to really enjoy it. She put her left hand on Lilly's cheek and then she slid her tongue roughly inside her mouth, catching Lilly off guard, but she quickly recovered and continued to kiss Miley lustfully.

Miley slipped her fingers underneath Lilly's shirt, lightly tracing them on her stomach while positioning herself on top of the teacher.

Lilly touched Miley's back, keeping her hands outside of her shirt.

Miley stopped kissing and whispered, "You can touch me too."

Lilly took advantage of that invitation and slowly started to snake her hands underneath the girl's shirt, touching her back and sides, then her stomach before slipping up underneath her bra.

Miley moaned at the contact but kept kissing Lilly with no signs of stopping. She loved the slightly older woman underneath her and she loved the way she made her feel while in her presence. Not only from the physical contact, but always, ever since the first time they met. It was even more noticable when she was with both her and Molly. Sometimes she had to bite her inner cheek because she wanted to kiss the teacher while they were with Molly, but she knew that was obviously not allowed. It was just something while the two interacted that made her swoon for the other woman.

Miley then stopped when she felt her cell phone vibrating. "Hold on," she paused, taking her cell phone out to check who it was. Seeing it was Mikayla, she decided to answer it.

"Hey, Mik. What's up?"

"What's up is that your father called me just now asking if you were here with me. I said yes, for your, but mostly Lilly and Molly's, sake. But if you don't get here in under thirty minutes, you're both going to be in deep shit."

"Thanks, Mik, I owe you. I'll leave for your house right now. Open your window for me."

Hanging up, she turned to the teacher and said, "I've got to go Lil. Mikayla told my dad I was at her house, so if I don't get there as fast as possible we're both in deep trouble. Bye." She gave Lilly a very quick peck and left her room as quietly as possible, making sure not to wake up the girls. Thankfully it was 2:30 am so the girls were fast asleep. She managed to get to Mikayla's house in just fifteen minutes, although she was drenched in sweat as she climbed through the window.

"Hey, go get in the shower and I'll give you your clothes. It's safer that way and you won't smell like sex," she finished in a whisper.

"Hush, woman," Miley whispered back as she made her way to Mikayla's bathroom, which thankfully was attached to her room.

Mikayla took some PJ's out, along with some cute baby pic underwear that had a little bow in the back and a blue cloud on the front. She had always loved that pair of underwear, but she never found one for her and always blamed Miley for not getting her one.

When Miley got out of the shower, she got dressed and then went to Mikayla's bed and got in with her, talking about how much she missed her mom and Tammy. The reason why she started talking about that was because at that very moment, Gloria, Mikayla's mom, walked in to ask Miley to go downstairs to talk to Robbie Ray.

"Hi, Daddy. Are you mad I left home?"

"Well, yes, Miley Ray. You could have at least left a message or called me once you got here."

"I'm sorry, daddy, but I really needed to get out of the house. Sometimes I just really need Mik and to not be in my room, you know?"

"Is that why a few days ago you slammed the door and did not come out till morning, darling?"

"Yes, daddy, it's just girl stuff. Stuff that only mama and I could talk about, and on top of that I had just babysat Molly and it brought back memories of Tammy. Don't get me wrong I loved it, the babysitting, but you know there are certain days that, well, I think of them and it makes me sad. Like at the Zoo and stuff."

"Okay, darling. Well, next time, just leave me a note, 'kay?"

"Sure, dad. I'm sorry."

"Well, I better get going. Take care."

"Thanks, daddy," Miley said as she hugged her dad.

He kissed the top of her head and left after saying thank you to Gloria.

Gloria asked Miley to wait a second before she retreated to Mikayla's room. "Look, darling, we have known each other for quite some time now, years actually. You girls basically grew up together, so if you ever need motherly advice you can always come to me. Besides, I know that you are lying through your teeth, but I'm not going to judge whatever it is. Just know that you must be careful with whatever it is you're doing. What are you doing, anyway?''

"Um, well, it's a little complicate…I mean, why would you think I'm doing anything?"

"Because, Miley, I went to check on Mikayla thirty seconds ago and you weren't in her room. Plus, you got washed up, so I know something is up. You can tell me when you're ready, and whatever it is, I'll help you with it. But I don't want you lying to your father, he has been hurt, too. Jackson is off in college and you're the only thing, the only relative, he has here. You know he did not go back to Tennessee because you were born here and you had Jake and Mikayla, along with all your other friends. He's been trying to do the best he can to raise you all on his own, and as a single mother myself I can tell you, it is not easy half the time and maybe even a little bit more than that, too. Now go to bed."

With that Miley retreated to Mikayla's room, wondering what to tell her. She had to talk to Mikayla and get a good believable story that both of them could get right. But what could it be?

**AN: Another update done :) Sorry for the delay. I'm in Virginia visiting a good friend right now, so I had a bit of free time to finish proofreading this chapter. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. Review if you feel like it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: **This is a Liley story. Don't like, don't read. Rated M for safety.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hannah Montana or its characters.

**This story was originally by Sophi20****, who is now DisneyFanGirl27. I'm only proofreading it and making a few minor changes.**

**Chapter 13**

The girls had decided the night before that Miley would tell Gloria that she went to see Jake, but she saw him with another girl from school, in a more than friendly way, in his bed. So she had a fight with him and then she came to Mikayla for comfort. Gloria believed her and was very understanding.

Both Miley and Mikayla left for Lilly's house to "baby sit". At least that's what they told Gloria, which was partly true.

"So Miles, what was your night like for real?" Mikayla asked as she drank some of her orange juice that her mom gave her in a thermos.

"Well, really, really good. Oh my gosh, Mik, she made me feel so alive and loved and cared for. Not only that, she is great in bed." Both Miley and Mikayla laughed at the last statement.

"Well, I'm glad," Mikayla said, looking at Miley and giving her a smile.

When they got to Lilly's house they both rang the bell. Lilly went to answer the door, and, needless to say, she was extremely happy to see both girls. They said hello and went inside. Molly was ecstatic and Lizzie was happy, too, since Molly was so happy, while Mary just sat quietly coloring. She was the most shy of the three.

Miley saw that Mary was in a corner so she went to her and started to talk about what she was doing. "Hey, that's a pretty picture."

"Thanks," she replied quietly.

"So you like bears, huh?"

"Yeah," Mary answered.

"Oh, cool," Miley said, almost getting up.

"Would you like to color with me?" Mary asked, hope in her eyes.

"I would love to," Miley said, smiling at the four-year-old. She took some crayons and started coloring.

Later they all went to the Zoo compliments of Miley and Mikayla. Quietly, Miley purchased a year long pass for Molly and Lilly without the other two younger girls noticing.

Lilly smiled at Miley, whispered a thank you in her ear and giving her a light kiss on her cheek. Mikayla put Lizzie on her shoulders and Miley had Molly on her shoulders while Lilly held Mary's little hand. They all had a wonderful time.

Soon it was the next week and Susan and Joanie had picked up the girls from Lilly's house. While Joanie was away, the Day Care was taken care of by Roxie.

Before Susan left, though, she asked Lilly if there was anything she could do for her. Lilly got an idea.

"Well, since I baby sat for you, you could baby sit for me, say, from Friday 'til Sunday? I really would like some time for myself. Don't get me wrong, I love Molly, she's my world. But I haven't really had time to grieve by myself, you know?"

"Done. I'll come pick her up instead of you. In fact, you can leave early on Friday, full pay."

"No, just need the time off. That's it. No need for me to leave early."

"Okay, done," Susan said, hugging Lilly and giving her a kiss on her cheek before she left.

Now Lilly had to think of a way to ask Miley out on Friday so they could have a date, but it had to be in her house. She wasn't quite sure how to do it without getting caught.

What Miley, Mikayla, and Lilly came up with was that both teenagers would come by, making it seem like it was some art project they were going to do with the class. Of course, they all knew otherwise. Mikayla would go to a party being held at Jeremy's house and stay in Molly's room after she came back, giving Lilly and Miley time alone.

When Miley and Mikayla arrived, they saw that the dinner table had candles and food set out.

"Wow Mrs. T. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were going to have a date," Mikayla joked once inside.

"Yeah, well I am…with a really lucky girl," Lilly said, smiling and kissing Miley.

"You're right, I am lucky to be with you," Miley said, putting her left hand on Lilly's cheek and rubbing it with her thumb.

"Okay, no need for me to see this. I'm going to change for the party and I'll be going." With that said, Mikayla went up the stairs, dressed quickly, then left the two love birds alone.

Miley sat on one side of the table while Lilly sat on the other.

"This is really nice Lil. You didn't have to cook for me."

"Well, I wanted to, Miles. You mean a lot to me and in the short time we've known each other you have captured my heart."

"You've captured mine, too, and so has Molly. I love that little girl and I really mean that, Lilly. I would do anything for her."

"I know, Miley," Lilly said, taking Miley's hand in hers and rubbing it with her thumb.

Lilly had on a white dress, a white Lily on the right side of her hair pinned down with a clip. It was a fake flower, of course, but to Miley she looked amazing. She had on a fake pearl necklace and silver hoops for earrings, and a nice silver ring on her right hand ring finger.

Miley had on a simple yellow dress, her hair held back by a yellow band with a yellow bow on top of the back. She had small gold hoops for earrings and the second ear holes had little diamond ear rings.

After they finished eating and Miley had washed all the dishes, insisting that Lilly had cooked so she should clean up, Lilly and Miley sat on the couch to watch a movie. They decided on _The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants_. Letting Lilly settle in, Miley moved closer and curled up into her side, resting her head on the older woman's shoulder. Releasing a contented sigh, she placed her hand gently on Lilly's stomach, lightly rubbing in, feeling completely comfortable and happy to be able to just relax and enjoy their closeness.

Placing her arm over Miley's shoulder, Lilly pulled her closer, turning and placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head, unable to keep the smile from her face.

After the movie was over, Lilly went to get some white wine for herself, serving Miley non-alcoholic sparkling white grape juice. They clicked their glasses together and drank some, but soon enough they started to kiss each other. Miley kissed Lilly's lips first, then cheeks, followed by her forehead and her chin before finding her lips once again, this time with much more urgency.

Lilly pushed Miley down on the sofa, not breaking the kiss. She started to run her hands up Miley's legs before she touched her inner thighs, eliciting a moan from the girl. Miley then mirrored the teacher's movements on her, her hands also finding their way to Lilly's butt, giving it a little squeeze, making Lilly moan.

Lilly kept touching Miley underneath her dress, her hands gradually snaking their way upwards, touching her stomach, then her ribs, finally finding her bra and stopping. She asked Miley to stand for her so she could take it off, and Miley did as asked. She returned the favor, unclasping Lilly's bra and removing it without having to remove her dress.

They massaged each other's breasts and played with their nipples, teasing each other until they couldn't take it anymore. Taking off their dresses all together, they picked right back up where they left off. Lilly kissed Miley, working her way down to her breasts. She took one of her nipples in her mouth while she played with the other one in her left hand.

"Oh, Lilly," Miley said breathlessly.

Lilly smiled and continued her ministrations on the teenager's breasts before moving further down her body, licking every now and then. Looking up at Miley, she asked, "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes, please Lil," Miley said, begging her to proceed.

Lilly took that as a green light, hooking her fingers on each side of Miley's panties and softly sliding them down her legs. Miley stepped out of them, allowing Lilly to toss them aside. She was definitely wet with anticipation. Lilly smelled the teenager's arousal, moving close and slowly licking her folds, making Miley shudder and squirm under her. To keep her still, Lilly pinned her down with her hands on each hip. "Oh Lilly, don't stop. Oh God this feels so gooood…"

Lilly took Miley's little nub and nibbled it with her teeth, making Miley go nuts with pleasure. She entered Miley with one finger, careful not to hurt her, and slowly started to pump it in and out while continuing to use her mouth on her sensitive nub.

"Oh…Ms. Truscott." Soon Miley hit her climax and she arched her head back and moaned Lilly's name out, almost screaming it. Once she calmed down, she switched positions, putting herself on top.

"Now, Lil, let me do the same for you," Miley said in a husky voice.

"Mmm, can't wait," Lilly responded, kissing Miley. She licked her lower lip and access was granted. They made out for awhile, then Miley kissed and sucked on Lilly's neck before finding her pulse point.

"Aaah," Lilly moaned.

"That's it, Ms. Truscott. Enjoy what I'm doing, let yourself go," Miley whispered in Lilly's right ear before running her tongue lightly on the lobe. Removing her earrings, she started sucking on it while touching each part of her body with her hands.

Then she kissed her way down Lilly's body, each time making the kissed more opened mouth and grazing her skin with her tongue, making Lilly shiver.

Moaning in pleasure, Lilly tangled her hands in Miley's hair.

Taking the hint, Miley lowered her face until she was right in front of Lilly's heat. She gave it a lick, then another, then, unable to get enough, she was just shoving her tongue in and out of her folds while she played with her clit with her index finger and thumb. "Oooh, Miley…keep going," Lilly said, shutting her eyes, pleasure shooting through her body like a lightning bolt.

Miley kept going, not wanting to stop pleasuring the teacher underneath her, and soon Lilly hit her climax and Miley licked up all her juices. When she was sure she hadn't missed any, she raised herself up.

Lilly kissed Miley deeply, tasting herself on Miley and loving it. They continued making out, both slowly starting to grind against each other, slowly at first, then with more speed.

"Miley…"

"Lilly…"

"Mile…"

"Lilly!"

"Ohh God, Miley!" Lilly wrapped her legs around Miley's waist and thrust her hips up while Miley thrust forward, faster and harder.

"Oooh Ms. Truscott!"

Soon they both peaked, Miley first, Lilly following just a few second after. Miley collapsed, her head on Lilly's chest, hearing her rapid heartbeat. Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley's body after pulling the blanket on top of the couch's back over them.

"I love you, Lilly."

"I love you, too, Miley."

And with that, they both fell asleep, Miley on top of Lilly, with Lilly's arms around the younger girl's body, their legs intertwined.

**AN: **Wow. Sorry for taking so long to update. August was super busy, my tennis team won state and went to Indianapolis for Sectionals. We did really well, only missed going to Nationals by the slimmest of margins. We beat Indiana, Wisconsin, and Michigan, but Ohio beat us 3 to 2, and two of those losses were 10 to 8 in the third set tie break. Anyway, I have no excuses for September, lol. Hopefully you liked the chapter, but now I lost my safety net. This is the last chapter that DisneyFanGirl27 wrote, so I'll be writing the next chapter. Luckily DisneyFanGirl27 kindly said she'd help me with it, telling me some things she had planned and such, so we'll see how it goes. You should check out her stories, too, if you have time. Thanks for reading. Review if you feel like it.


End file.
